Secrets of the Observatory
by HonestReader130
Summary: Edward Kenway found the Observatory but Roberts doesn't keep his word. Edward destroys the Observatory and expects to embrace damnation but he ends up on a cliff in the middle of nowhere. But he isn't alone.
1. The Observatory

**Here is a new story. It is an Assassins Creed and Hobbit story.**

o0o

The jungle thrived with a joyful chorus. Its many creatures making up the throng of noise as they continued with their lives. None took notice of the small troop of men moving through.

Captain Edward Kenway, feared pirate captain, commander of the _Jackdaw_ and masquerading assassin marched next to the known scoundrel Bartholomew Roberts. Each man was armed to the teeth with weapons of all sorts and a determination to find the Observatory, an ancient piece of technology of mysterious power. The crew that followed carried gear for their quest. None spoke.

Soon the pirate band entered a clearing that was surrounded by large, sharply cut, stone masses.

Roberts approached one of the walls and it seemed to shine as he got closer.

"Is this the entrance?" Edward called.

Roberts touched a part of the wall and it started to pull itself apart creating an opening.

"Yes it is." Roberts said he then pulled out his pistols and shot his crew members.

"Jaysus Roberts." Edward said pointing his pistol at Roberts. The men fell dead with a clatter of gear.

"They are not trustworthy enough now come and bring the box." Roberts said putting back his pistol. Edward mentally debated shooting Roberts, 'was it worth it', he decided he needed Roberts. He placed his pistol back and followed Roberts into the building. In the business of piracy, trust few.

They made their way through the cave towards a large room where in the middle sat a pedestal of sorts with a crystal skull in the middle. As soon as they entered the room the entire building started shaking.

"Roberts! What the devil is it now?" Kenway asked as the room shook.

"Nothing to worry about just a security measure." Roberts said and fiddled with the pedestal. The room stopped its shaking and Edward approached the pedestal and placed down the box.

"Here it is the Observatory." Roberts said gesturing to the skull. He motioned for Kenway to open the box.

"Hand me Torres' vial." He said not even looking at Edward who handed him a vial full of blood from the box.

Roberts placed the vial in an opening in the skull. The pedestal began to spin and reveal a light against the bare wall ahead. It revealed a golden image as if they saw through someone's eyes

"Do you know what the governor is planning?" A Spanish guard spoke, his deep voice echoing through the hall.

"Not in the slightest." Another guard replied.

"That wasn't Torres' blood. There all fakes." Roberts said. But Edward wasn't interested in what the light was showing.

Edward reached forward to the skull and touched it. He had finally done it, he found the Observatory! He could spy on any whom he wished, demand ransoms, sway politics to his bidding! It was all his.

Edward heard the drawing of a sword. He turned around and Roberts sent the blade through Edward's midsection. Edward choked and fell to his knees as Roberts withdrew his now crimson blade.

"I have decided on a new course of action." Roberts said

"Sorry Edward. Say hi to Ed Thatch for me." Roberts said pulling the skull from the pedestal. He held it in front of his face analyzing it.

Edward looked up at Roberts as the pirate yanked the crystal skull from the pedestal. Edward reached for his pistol and Roberts lashed out with his boot. Edward snapped back and fell to the ground. Roberts lifted his sword and prepared to finish him but Edward rolled to this side, drew his pistol and fired. The powerful flintlock shattered Roberts' skull. His now deceased body fell to the ground. The skull fell from his lifeless hand and shattered on the stone. The skulls pieces all of the sudden blazed with a blinding light consuming the room and Edward knew no more.

o0o

Edward prepared himself for the damnation that he surely faced and deserved. But he felt a thud and opened his eyes. He sat on a cliff overlooking a forest. He looked back and saw before him a great mountain. He got up and dusted himself off. But he looked for his wound but it wasn't there.

"Thank goodness for that." He said to no one in particular.

A great roar split the stillness of the night. Edward looked to the peak of the mountain and he saw and avalanche.

Of people, running, at him.

He prepared to fight but the people began to climb the trees.

They were short but armed and moving quite fast into the branches. Their pursuers still not in sight.

"Oy, you!" Edward heard someone call. He turned and faced one of the short men who had a strange hat and a mustache.

"I don't know what ye think yer doin but you better climb the wargs are comin." The dwarf said and made his way to a tree.

"What in the seven seas is happening?" Edward said, but the dwarf didn't hear him. He heard a dog like growl and turned to see an enormous wolf charging on of the dwarfs. He pulled out his pistol to shoot the beast but it met its target and slumped down, dead. Edward ran up and saw the wolf had gotten impaled on the sword of one of the men. Definitely not on purpose. The man grabbed the sword and managed to wriggle it out of the wolf's head and clambered up a tree. Edward looked away just in time to see another wolf charging him. He swiftly brought up his pistol and shot it with an enormous bang. The skull of the wolf shattered as the beast fell to the ground with a series of thuds. The rest of the pack recoiled in shock.

The rest of the pack then charged the pirate. Edward drew his twin swords and readied himself. He crouched low and met the first beast by thrusting his swords through the lower jaw. Edward deflected the force of the wolf by throwing its body to one side. The rest of the pack resumed their run.

"What are you doing you fool!?" He heard a man bellow and he looked back and saw the man in a tree.

"Climb!" He yelled.

Edward quickly got to a high branch and looked out over the large ledge where a pack of these wolves gathered. He noticed several had riders. But he noticed a white wolf march up with a hideous rider on its back.

"Azog." One of the dwarves said in shock.

o0o

 **I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Azog

**I hope you like the story so far. I don't own The Hobbit or Assassins Creed. They belong to Tolkien and Ubisoft.**

 ** _This is Black Speech_**

 _This is Elvish_

o0o

'I'm in for it this time.' Edward thought.

" ** _Fear. Your Grandfather reeked of it_** **."** The strange wolf rider spoke in a language Edward didn't understand.

"It cannot be." One of the men said as he seemed to weep.

" ** _As do you Thorin son of Thrain_** **."** The rider spoke again.

" ** _That one is mine!"_** The rider spoke to his men, pointing at one of the men with his mace. **_"Kill the others!"_** It roared causing the wolves and their riders to attack the bases of the trees. The first trees to get attack started to creak and lean.

"Sorry, that's not happening." Edward said pulling out a pistol and keeping one hand on the tree. He aimed his pistol at the attacking wolves and fired. One wolf fell dead to another deadly projectile and the others momentarily halted but the damage was done. Edward pulled out another pistol but before he could fire the tree started to fall. He leaped to the one behind it and whirled around. He raised his pistol and shot another one but this time they attacked.

Soon the tree Edward was on started falling and he leapt to the last one grabbing onto the branch and pulling himself up. The tree sat on the very edge of the cliff and was starting to lean down over the valley below. Edward positioned himself on another branch. He started to reload his pistols as a hail of flaming pine cones flew down towards their attackers. The men cheered as the wolves pulled back away from the blaze, some very much on fire.

Then the tree started to collapse and was now almost horizontal over the valley. Edward pulled himself up into a crouching position on his branch. He heard one of the men shout.

"Mister Gandalf!" The man cried. He was gripping a branch as he precariously hung over the cliff with another man holding onto his leg. Edward looked back as the men fell from the branch they were holding onto. The man with the staff quickly brought his staff down and the upper man caught it.

Edward shifted his attention to the man running straight down the center of the weary tree. Right at the white wolf rider. The man brought up his sword and arm shield ready to fight but the wolf pounced on him knocking him to the ground. The determined man got up but before he could do anything the wolf passed by and the rider slammed him in the chest with his mace. The wolf stopped and turned around. The rider sighed in a wicked grin as his wolf sunk his teeth into the brave but foolish man. His companions started shouting and tried to climb up onto the tree but the man slammed his swords handguard into the wolf's face causing it to throw him towards the cliff.

" ** _Bring me his head."_** The rider ordered one of his men. The man, if you could call it that, dismounted and drew his scimitar and walked over towards the man. Edward reached for his blow gun but was brushed by the little man who impaled the wolf, who ran down the trunk of the tree, short sword drawn. He ran at the creature who was about to behead the dwarf and yelled, crashing into the thing he over powered it and plunged his sword into its chest. Edward quickly got up onto the center of the tree and drew his swords and started running. The little man stood protectively over the other, sword raised. Edward raised his swords and impaled two of the advancing attackers. Another ran forward, sword raised high but Edward parried and put his blade into the creature's chest. Edward recovered into his fighting stance and several of the men stormed in from the tree. The rider on the white wolf then urged his beast towards Kenway.

Edward ran towards the wolf and just before they met, Edward leapt towards and untouched tree. He propelled himself sideways and soared over the wolf. He parried the riders attack with one sword and slit the throat of the wolf with the other. Edward landed on his feet and looked up to see the rider tumble off the carcass of his white wolf.

The hideous creature, Azog, stood to his full height. Easily a foot taller than Edward. He was covered in pink scars resembling claw marks all over his chest. His right forearm was gone and had been replaced by a metal claw which bore a battle mace. The creature roared its disapproval and charged towards the pirate. Edward brought his sword up to meet a viscous swing.

Edward quickly realized his error when his sword went flying out of his hand and he followed suit. Edward hit the ground and tumbled towards the cliff edge. He caught the root of a tree and pulled himself up. Azog was walking towards Kenway with a malicious smile. Edward picked up his fallen sword and prepared to fight again. Azog charged again and made a horizontal swipe. Edward ducked and rolled to Azog's left. He came up and split Azog's thigh with a quick swipe of his blade. Azog roared in pain and rage as Edward hopped to his feet and backed up.

The cry of an eagle split the air and both factions looked to the sky as massive eagles descended. They were brown in color but carried an air of majesty as they descended in the representation of guardian angels. They attacked the wolf riders, taking many in their large, sharp talons and tossing them to their death in the valley far below. Some eagles fanned the fires of the small battlefield like a massive bellows that grew into a roaring firestorm and killed yet more of the riders

"How in the seven seas?!" Edward said utterly dumbfounded by what he saw. He turned to see Azog charge at him again but his vision was then jolted to the side as he was enveloped in the claws of an eagle. The massive bird carried him away from the blazing battle field. Edward then felt the grip of the eagle loosen.

"Jaysus!" Edward cried before he fell. The bird dropped him and Edward started cursing the bird but then he fell with a thud onto the back of another eagle. He looked around and saw the other dwarves and the man with the pointy hat and staff were flying with him.

Edward looked around the area he was currently over.

"I must be dreaming." He said to himself.

"Why is that?" Edward jumped with a yelp of surprise.

"Who said that?" He looked around but none of the other people looked at him. The eagle then looked back at its rider.

"I did my friend." Edward went slack-jawed.

"You…can talk?" He thought he was dreaming.

"No, I can't. I speak." The bird quipped in reply.

"Hilarious, who are you?" Edward asked, somewhat regaining his stability.

"I am Belaram. I serve Gwaihir, The Windlord. You are most welcome for you rescue." Belaram declared.

"I didn't say thank you." Edward replied.

"I know you meant it." Belaram quipped.

"Who is the old man in the grey?" Edward asked.

"That is Gandalf the Grey. Do be careful in your appraisal of him. He is not the man he appears to be." Belaram answered.

"Great, I am killed, brought back, attacked by giant wolves and ugly men…"

"Wargs and Orcs." Belaram corrected.

"Whatever, and now I am taking advice from a giant, talking eagle. What the…" Edward was about to release a flow of curse words but he was jerked to his left, almost falling off.

"It would not do to curse in the presence of eagles." Belaram warned.

"How…" Edward then quickly shut his mouth.

"Thank you." Belaram then jovially replied.

"Where are you taking us?" Edward asked.

"To Carrock, a stone outcropping on this side of the Misty Mountains. The stairs were built by the skin changer himself. You will be safe there." Belaram replied.

Edward tried not to think about these 'Misty Mountains' or 'Skin Changer' all that did was make him think he was insane.

Eventually Belaram brought him down to a strange stone tower. It sat in the center of a forest as a massive pedestal. Edward noticed the large staircase that Belaram mentioned. He slid off of Belaram's back and expressed his thanks. The great eagle gave Edward a regal nod and took to the sky once more.

Another eagle then dropped a man down and took off again. The man was limp and his large sword clattered to the ground. Edward recognized him. He was the one who attacked Azog and the white warg.

"Thorin!" Gandalf yelled running to the man who got mauled by the white rider. He put his hands over the man's expressionless and unconscious face and started murmuring. 'Thorin' awoke with a start and the other men who had been dropped off by the eagles began to cheer.

'These men are rather short compared to this Gandalf and even me.' Edward thought. He then noticed another man apart from the group. He was shorter than the rest of them.

"You." Thorin said in anger looking at the little one. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed. Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would have no placed amongst us." The accused man flinched at the last part. "I have never been so wrong." Thorin said pulling the other into a hug.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." He said.

"No, no I would have doubted me too. I'm not a warrior. I'm just a hobbit" The other replied.

"But you." Thorin said looking at Edward causing the whole company to look at the pirate.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I feel like that question is a shared thought." Edward replied.

"Come on my boy give us your name, you were quite a help." The tall man asked.

"My name is Edward Kenway." Edward said rubbing his head.

"So you decided to go pleasure walking on a goblin infested mountain?" Thorin said incredulously.

"It doesn't matter we should be glad he helped." The tall man said.

"I am Gandalf the Grey." He said with a bow.

"This here is Thorin." He said gesturing to Thorin. "And this is Bilbo." He said putting a hand on the 'hobbit'.

"This is all very nice but what the hell are you?!" Edward exclaimed.

"We are Dwarves!" Thorin spat defensively. "Say what you want about our stature boy!"

Edward reached for his sword. "Stop!" Gandalf boomed.

"Thorin, you are a king. This is not how you treat an ally. And you." Gandalf glared at Kenway.

"Keep your tongue under control. Taking it is more than within my power to do." Gandalf threatened.

Edward gave a glare to Thorin but release his grip of his blade.

"We are not here to be your enemy master Kenway." Gandalf explained. "These dwarves are travelling to reclaim their homeland. A quest to slay a dragon."

"That's all good and nice but I think the more important question is why those things tried to kill you back there." Edward snapped.

"Well why don't you-"

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted. "I believe that, considering the circumstances, Master Kenway has more to explain."

"Your quest nearly got me killed! Now I am the one that has to explain?" Edward looked at the old man.

"I am assuming that your actions put you on that mountain, and considering your more than advanced weaponry you are not from Middle Earth-"

"Wait!" Edward cut off. "Middle Earth?"

"Yes, the very ground you stand on." Gandalf replied with a quizzical expression.

Edward turned and kicked the stone pile near him.

"Damn you Roberts! Damn you to the deepest circle of Hell!"

"What has happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm still figuring that out." Edward said smacking himself on the head.

"Breaking your skull over the matter will not help. Unless you wish to kill yourself and with your sorry attitude and demeanor I find that a not entirely negative concept." Gandalf rebuked.

"Sit down." Gandalf ordered as if he was bossing around a child. "Explain yourself."

Edward was rather shocked at the demeanor of this elderly man.

"I was trying to find a place of riches and glory. I got there with the help of Bartholomew Roberts. I was betrayed by him and he stabbed me. We are both pirates, we pillage and burn but he was a traitor pure and simple."

The dwarves had turned to their own business as Gandalf talked through the last few hours of Kenway's experiences.

"So Roberts is now lying dead in a cave somewhere and here I am." Edward finished.

Gandalf straightened himself and looked at the pirate.

"So you are telling me that you are a murderous pirate who found a powerful object beyond your control and killed a man over it and now came to Middle Earth from another realm?"

"Yes, I know it is crazy but it is the truth." Edward finished.

"It is not crazy." Gandalf replied. "When you have walked as many lifetimes as I have, you see crazy as a point of view more than a description."

Edward didn't reply but looked at the dwarves. They were looking off into the distance.

"Birds are returning to the mountain." One of the dwarves spoke with a deep Scottish accent. As he noticed a small airborne form flying towards a single mountain in the distance.

"That is a thrush." Gandalf pointed out.

"We'll take is as a sign, a good omen." Throrin said looking at Bilbo.

"Yes, I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said.

"So you say you are a pirate." Thorin turned to Kenway.

"That is one thing you can call me." Edward replied.

"How did you get here? Those things that shoot fire are not from Middle Earth." Thorin inquired.

"I assure you he is trustworthy. He is from a realm beyond Middle Earth." Gandalf intervened.

"You don't need to speak for me. I don't know how I got here, but I am not going back anytime soon and I get bored very fast.

"Thorin, he is a more than capable warrior. With his weapons there may be a better chance against the dragon." Gandalf pleaded.

Thorin was about to reply but Edward cut him off.

"You mean there is a real dragon? I thought you meant that as a figure of speech."

"No, no, the dragon is real, and it's huge." Another dwarf piped up.

"If you're too scared we can just kill it on our own then." Thorin challenged.

"I will come along on the merry quest then." Edward spoke, accepting the dwarf's dare. "But what can be offered to me?"

"Treasure, a sea of gold." Thorin answered. Gandalf was somewhat perturbed by the tone that Thorin used.

"Done." Edward replied.

"Well then you need to sign this." A white haired dwarf spoke pulling out a quill and paper.

"The name is Balin, at your service." He said with a short bow after Edward signed.

"And this is." Balin said taking a deep breath. "Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili, Bifir, Bofur, Bombur, and my brother Dwalin." Balin said gesturing to each dwarf as he rattled off their names.

"I'll…try, to remember." Edward said.

"Now my friends, we all know each other now. Let us move on before Azog and his Orcs find us." Gandalf said in a rather creepily cheerful manner.

"His what?" Edward said.

"Here in Middle Earth, Orcs die, men and elves cry and dwarves drink themselves dry. You'll learn laddy. Just try not to die along the way." Bofur happily chirped.

"Alright then." Edward said. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought.

o0o

 **Please review. Anyone notice the 'War in the North' cameo?**


	3. Beorn and Mirkwood

**I hope that you guys are finding this interesting.**

o0o

Howls echoed throughout the country as the company ran. Orcs and their wolves, Edward then found out they were wargs, were hunting them and have been chasing them for days. The company made it to a massive labyrinth of rocks where they then heard the riders come closer.

Thorin talked to Bilbo and the hobbit started clambering up a nearby rock. The hobbit looked around then quickly ducked and slid back down.

"Did they see you." Thorin gruffly whispered.

"Quiet, they're around the corner." Bilbo whispered back.

"Stay here." Edward said and started approaching the turn. The dwarves kept quiet so as not to give away their position. Edward reached the corner and peeked around. Sure enough there were to riders there. Both were dismounted and looking around as their wargs sniffed the further bushes. Edward softly whistled to get the orcs attention. One orc turned its head and started walking towards the corner, as the dwarves quietly freaked out about Edwards decision, while drawing his scimitar. Then in the blink of an eye Edward spun around and plunged his blade into the orcs throat. He grabbed it and silently slid it back around the corner and pulled out his blade.

The other orc turned and noticed the absence of his companion and walked over to the corner. The second he got close he met the same fate as his fellow rider. After Edward killed the orcs he motioned to the company to stay put and started climbing up the rocks. As soon as he got to the top he raised his hood and crouched low at started to walk over to where the wargs searched. Noticing the rest of the pack further off still looking he pounced on the pair of wargs and killed them with his blades.

"All clear." Edward said.

The company came around the corner and saw the wargs behind Edward.

"You are very skilled master Kenway." Thorin stated. The group started murmuring in agreement but were cut off by a roar.

"That is no warg." Gandalf spoke.

"We should backtrack." Dori said. (Or was it Dwalin. Too many names.)

"We'll get run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin discouraged.

"There is one place where we might take refuge." Gandalf suggested.

"Who are they? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin questioned.

"Neither. He will help us or… He will kill us." Gandalf said gloomily.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin spoke.

"None." Gandalf said, his words accompanied by another roar.

Soon the company made it into a forest. Some of the dwarves were tiring out from the running but Gandalf pressed on.

"Come on you fools his house is near." Gandalf beckoned.

"Pretty spry for an old man." Edward muttered.

The group started to protest but were cut off again by another roar. Gandalf gestured and started running again. The broke out of the tree line and noticed a house a short while off. The group kept running with Edward taking up the rear to help stragglers. It was mainly big Bombur he would help but this time Bombur was moving like a harpooned shark. He passed everyone as an enormous bear broke out of the tree line.

They kept their panicked course but Kili tripped, he fell flat on his face but before he started to get up Edward stopped and hoisted Kili onto his shoulder. They were already far behind and the bear was closing.

"Close the door I be there soon." Edward shouted. He hoisted a protesting Kili onto his shoulder and ran for his life. He noticed a pile of wooden crates at one side of the wall so he ran towards that and leapt gracefully up the boxes. He could feel the foul breath of the bear heaving like a heartbeat behind him but he got to the top of the wall and without stopping leapt off towards the roof of the house that lay behind it.

"Brace yourself." Edward said calmly to a screaming Kili.

"Are you crazy!" Kili shouted. They were in midair when he spoke and they crashed through a roof window and landed with a thud. Edward got up and released Kili who was in shock from the experience.

"Oh come on lad it wasn't that bad." Edward reassured.

"Next…time…just…let me …die." Kili said, still in shock.

"He's leaving." One of the dwarfs said.

"Get away from there. It's not natural, none of it. Let's face it he's under some dark spell." Another spoke.

"He is under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf said sharply. "His name is Beorn. He is a skin changer. Sometimes he is a great bear, other times he is a big strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. Lie down and rest. You will be safe here tonight. I hope."

That night Edward sat next to a sleeping Bilbo thinking about the past events. He was startled by a few creaks at the back of the house. He grabbed one of his pistols and peaked around the corner. He saw a tall muscular figure walk into view but proceed to another part of the house.

Edward took that as a sign of peace. He holstered his pistol and sat back against the wall with a sigh. He had little time to think. The second they started moving down the staircase of Carrock, the howls of wargs filled the air and they were running for their lives. He had little time to think. Edward stuck mainly with Gandalf. Gandalf was a mystery as well as a friend. He claims to have 'walked many lifetimes of men' he looked as if he needed to stay at home in a chair and wait to die as Edward would expect from a man of his appearance. Edward was very intrigued with this world. Men, elves dwarves, dragons, eagles, orcs, and wargs. It was like being in a children's story.

Thorin had eventually come to trust Edward. Thorin, Edward thought, was a good man but very stubborn. He said he was a king of this lost land he talks about but Edward decided not to believe it until he saw it.

Edward, for the first time in a few weeks, slept well.

That morning Edward was up earlier than everyone except Gandalf and the man, Beorn. He walked over to a table where they sat talking.

"Sorry about your roof." Edward said taking a seat.

"It is replaceable. Here eat." The man said sliding a plate of bread and cheese towards Edward.

"Edward this is Beorn our host. Beorn this is Edward Kenway, our newest member." Gandalf said.

Edward nodded politely and started eating the food Beorn gave him.

"That weapon you held last night what was it?" Beorn asked.

Edward swallowed the food and replied. "You mean this one?" Edward pulled out his golden flintlock.

"Yes what is it?" Thorin all of the sudden spoke as he and the dwarves came up to the table.

"It is a pistol." Edward said placing it on the table.

Kili reached for it to pick it up but Edward snatched it up and re-holstered it.

"This is nothing like a bow. It use gunpowder to shoot this." Edward explained holding up his pistol ammo.

"Gunpowder?" Gandalf said, confused.

"Have any of you heard of black powder or flash powder?" Edward asked hoping it would ring a bell.

"Ah I have my own type of flash powder." Gandalf said as a smile crept onto his face.

"You make some excellent fireworks." Bilbo said walking up to the table.

"Finally." Edward said, happy that they had an idea.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn said, pouring Fili some cream.

"Tell me why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" He asked.

Edward zoned out of the conversation to eat but he heard Beorn speak.

"I don't like dwarves, there're greedy, and blind, blind to those whose lives they deem lesser than their own." Beorn said, picking up a white mouse and looking like he was about to crush it.

"But I hate orcs more." He said putting down the mouse. "What do you need?"

o0o

Beorn had provided beautiful horses for them to use in their travels. They prepared to set out, making sure everything was ready.

"Get moving you're hunters are not far behind." Beorn said turning to the forest.

"Thank you Beorn." Gandalf said. Beorn made no reply and marched into the forest.

The company began cantering through Beorn's fields towards the forest of Mirkwood. They heard the roar of Beorn in bear form.

They reached the forest edge and dismounted.

"What kind of a forest is this?" Edward said looking at the strange forest.

He grabbed his supplies off his horse and they all sent them on their way except for Gandalf's.

"Edward." Gandalf called while he mounted his horse. Edward walked over to the wizard.

"I cannot go with you right now so give me your word that you will protect the company." He said as worry lingered in his eyes.

"What do you mean leaving?" Edward asked.

"I have something I must do. This cannot be ignored and while I trust Thorin, his will for his prize can blind him. Don't let it blind you my boy, be a voice of reason and a beacon of light to the dwarves. Do not stray from the path. If you do, you will be lost."

"I will Gandalf." Edward said. Gandalf called to his horse and mounted it. He nodded to Edward and galloped off.

o0o

Edward felt as if his was being smothered slowly by a blanket as the company followed a brick road through the forest. He managed to keep a level head even though the company seemed to be going crazy.

Edward kept to the path as Gandalf ordered. He made sure to double check because he felt the air of the forest trying to dull his senses. He rounded a corner and found that the path was gone. He looked around and saw no other turn just a solid drop. Edward picked up a rock and tossed it over the drop and watched the ill-fated stone fall to an unknown peril. Edward's mind began to panic. Follow the road. How? What road? The dwarves merely vocalized Edward's thoughts with similar questions.

"The sun!" Bilbo all but shouted. "We have to find the sun." He started climbing the nearby tree followed by Edward. They reached the top of the forest and were amazed.

The tree glimmered in the sunlight as the sun prepared its slumber. They looked around and managed to spot the lonely mountain sitting in powerful majesty before a lake.

"I see a lake!" Bilbo shouted down. "And the Lonely Mountain! We are close. Can you hear me?" Bilbo looked down into the dark forest.

"Come on." Edward said. He and Bilbo made their way back down but were met with a discouraging sight.

The company was gone. The area was empty, there was no sign of the dwarves. A single ax was left on the ground and tiny white wisps of web lay around it.

"Somethings wrong."

o0o

 **Cliffhanger. Please review.**


	4. Unfreindly Faces

**I enjoy writing this so you guys enjoy.**

o0o

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward said.

"We've got to find them." Bilbo said.

Edward nodded then bended over and picked up Keeper, Dwalins ax.

"He'll be wanting this." Edward said putting across his back.

"What took them?" Bilbo asked.

"If we find giant spiders." Edward said, gesturing to the webbing. "I am burning down this forest."

Edward and Bilbo made their way through the forest trying to find them but there was no luck. Bilbo got onto a tree branch next to the cliff he was on to look around.

"Edward." Bilbo whispered. Edward walked over to him. Bilbo pointed his sword at a collection of truly massive spider webs.

"Whatever made those probably took Thorin and the others." Edward said drawing one of his swords. "Follow me." He said as he started creeping down the branch followed by the hobbit.

They reached the webs and quickly hid as they noticed that the spiders were still around. Edward looked at the massive spiders but when he looked back at Bilbo the hobbit wasn't there. The spiders heard a commotion a ways away and creeped off towards it.

'I am going to burn down this forest next chance I get.' He thought.

"Bilbo." Edward breathed.

Then a lone spider walks into view and approaches a cocoon which held one of the dwarves in it. The spider started clicking as if it was talking as it grabbed the dwarf. Just then an unknown object collided with its rump and it whipped around. It started clicking angrily as it looked around then Bilbo appeared out of nowhere.

"Here." Bilbo said as if to answer. He then plunges his blade into the bugs face. The bug slumped onto the branch and fell off. Its large, arachnid body crushing branches and breaking webs.

Edward walks past Bilbo and starts cutting down the cocoon prisons. He jumped down once they were all free and started opening the webbed cages.

"Oy that's my ax." Dwalin says getting up.

"Here ya go and next time don't lose. Be like Thorin." Edward said giving Dwalin the ax and gesturing to Thorin who still had his sword. Dwalin just growled and walked away.

"Thorin!" One of the dwarves called. Everyone looked as Nori was tackled by a spider. The dwarves rushed up and grabbed a leg and after all of them pulling at once, the spider's legs snapped off with a vicious crack. Edward turned around and started to attack the spiders that were rapidly returning.

Edward leapt at the first spider. His sword went straight through the massive bugs face. He flipped onto its body and yanked his weapon out. He spun and slashed open another spiders face and leapt forward into a roll. He came up and thrust both his blades into a third spider. He withdrew and leapt into a nearby tree. He jumped up and cut the web on which a spider was descending. The spider fell with a painful crack and Edward dropped and finished it off.

Edward looked back and started running to help his friends when an arrow struck the spider in front of him. He looked up and saw a man with pointed ears and boasting a recurve bow riding down a spiders web, crashing into it and killing before sliding under another while shooting it with his bow. He came up another arrow already notched and pointed it at Thorin's face as other men surrounded the company, arrows at the ready.

Elves.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The Elf said.

Edward surged forward. The elf fired his bow but Edward ducked the shot. His sword came up and cleanly bisected the bow. The elf stepped back and drew a pair of daggers.

"You don't want to do this." He spoke, with an air of pompous superiority.

Edward sheathed his left sword. "Oh, I think I do."

The elf raised his hand to order his men to fire but Edward dropped a smoke bomb in the center of the mass. Everyone was blinded.

"HELP!" a person cried out from afar.

"Kili!" Fili yelled.

Edward ran as soon as the smoke enveloped him while arrows whizzed past his head. He made his way into the trees and saw Kili being charged by a spider. He drew his other sword and leapt onto the spider impaling it through the head.

"You're mistaken!" Edward heard. He looked up just in time to deflect a knife bound for his head. He looked back at the thrower. It was a red haired woman with a bow.

"What was that for?" Edward asked.

The woman said nothing as she brought a bow notched with an arrow.

"Drop your swords." She ordered.

"Sorry lass but that will be a no." Edward replied as Kili backed away.

She released the arrow sending it towards Edwards head but was blocked by two swords. Edward looked at her with a smirk.

"Witless Spanish men have done better." He taunted. The woman drew one blades and ran at him.

He brought up his sword and clashed it with her dagger. She struck him in the shoulder and dived to his side. She retrieved her second dagger and met both of his blades. Kili scrambled for his sword but he found it lying ten feet away. The woman took another swipe and Edward parried. He then whirled around and attacked her open side. She brought up her other blade and stopped the blow. She then thrusted her free blade towards Edwards head. She did it with such speed that when Edward blocked the blade flipped off his hood.

"You're good." Edward said. She attacked him again with a punishing flurry of swipes but Edward brought his blade up for every attack. She then dove another blade towards his chest but he dropped one of his swords and grabbed her arm and in a flash he flipped her onto her back. Her other blade flew out of her hand as Edward knocked the wind out of her when she hit the ground. She rolled to the right and picked up Edwards sword. It was obvious that she was unfamiliar with that style of sword as she attacked. Edward quickly swiped his blade across her hand causing her to drop his sword. She leapt back and retrieved her blades as Edward picked up his swords.

Kili, unbeknownst to Edward, was captured by the other elves.

The woman made for the trees not expecting Edward to follow which he did. Edward kept running as the woman tried to outpace him. She then unexpectedly grabbed the trunk of a tree and swung around she drove her boot into Edward's chest sending them both to the ground. Edward got up but he lost his swords in the fall.

"Give up now." The woman said keeping her blades pointed at him.

"You seem to think that will work." Edward replied.

She rushed at him intent on finishing him but Edward flicked out his hands extending a blade from his wrists. He rid her of one blade then grabbed her arm which held her other dagger.

"I am used to killing so don't think I won't." Edward said threateningly.

"So am I." The woman said. Then she twisted Edwards arm and broke free.

She drew back in a protective stance and looked to Kenway for his next move.

"You quite the pretty one." Edward taunted. "What brings someone like you to a place like this?" He mocked.

"Oh, you think yourself one of humor. It needs work." She shot back.

"I try." Edward replied. The woman advanced on him again. Edward parried her swipe and locked her arm in his. He took another swipe with his other blade but she blocked it. Edward then kicked out her leg and threw her to the ground. She rolled and stood up. Edward then went onto the offensive. The woman skillfully blocked his unorthodox attacks, but she was not perfect. Edward slammed down with his right blade which caught both her blades. His left arm then made a very deep cut into her upper arm. She reeled back at the wound. Edward then dealt a kick to her knee. She tried to impale Edward's stomach with her daggers but Edward caught and twisted her wrists, causing her to drop her weapons.

Edward stood over the woman ready to deal a killing blow.

'Surely she deserves it. She attacked me.'

'She is a woman. Not a man. It's not right.'

Edward was caught in two seconds of indecision. In those two seconds the woman twisted her wrists free and dealt a knee thrust to Edwards gut. He careened over as she grabbed hold of his shoulder. She then threw him towards a nearby stream.

"Captain Tauriel!" A man said when he reached the site.

Edward stood up and looked at 'Tauriel' and the other elves. He stood on the edge of the stream.

Which was thirty feet down.

The woman drew her bow and shot and arrow. One of six. Edward blocked his face. Two arrows met his bracers and four met his chest.

He fell to the stream below.

o0o

 **Don't like cliffhangers? Muwahahahahaaaah deal with it. Please review.**


	5. Escape

**Please review.**

o0o

Thorin was inwardly terrified. He and his company had been captured by the elves. Bilbo and Kenway were missing. He was out of escape options. He had heard an elf was injured before the elves tied him up and marched him off. He later found out that Kenway had wounded one of the elves but didn't kill it.

'Should have aimed for the head.' Thorin thought.

The elves took him and his company to their city deep within the woods. They entered the city and walked along many pathways until they were lead to the dungeons.

Thorin's bonds were cut and he was thrown into his cell.

"Aren't you going to search me?" Thorin heard Kili say. He looked out at Kili's cell and saw him talking to the red haired she-elf who had a bandage over her upper right arm and a small cut on the side of her head. "I could have anything down my trousers." Kili flirted.

"Or nothing." The elf replied as she shut the door. Thorin just rolled his eyes as the elf walked by. He saw the she-elf talk to the leader of that company and they both walked away.

Thorin sat back in his cell as the other dwarves tried to get out but failed. Thorin felt a pang of hopelessness and dread pulse through him. Edward was missing, maybe dead, Bilbo disappeared during the battle. Who was left? Then a group of elves marched down the steps, interrupting his thoughts. The leader took out a ring of keys and unlocked Thorin's cell.

"Come." The elf said.

Thorin cautiously walked forward and joined them, they led him up the stairs and eventually he found himself in the throne room. He saw an elf standing in front of the elevated throne as he stood in the circle in front.

"Twelve dwarves and a man. On a quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon." The elf said as he walked down the steps. He reached the bottom and stood in front of Thorin. He was tall, he had silver hair adorned with a crown of gems and wood. He looked down at Thorin with a sharp gaze.

"It does seem quite unusual, the heir of Durin only having twelve at his command to slay a dragon." The King spoke.

Thorin gave nothing but a stony expression in return.

"I offer you my help in exchange for something of mine."

"I am intrigued." Thorin stated.

"But, what puzzles me is this man." The King switched tunes.

"You know of Captain Kenway?" Thorin asked.

"Of course I do." The king said with a smile, but it turned to a frown. "He is the one who injured the Captain of the guard."

"What has become of him?" Thorin inquired further.

"Legolas, what has become of this man?" The king asked the elf who stood a little ways from Thorin.

"Dead." Legolas replied.

Thorin was enraged by this answer. While he knew little of Kenway, the man had saved his life twice and has helped him greatly in a short time.

"Don't you even think of offering help to me if you imprison me and my company and kill the one among us who hurts your pride." Thorin seethed.

The king was taken aback by this.

"You would throw away a chance for easier success over one who is not of your kin?" The king asked.

"He may have not been of our kind, but he was twice the person you will ever be. You left us to scrounge off the earth like animals after the dragon took our homeland! Now you think you can do this and expect us to help?" Thorin shouted.

"The dragon ravaged our homeland! Where was your help then?! When fire descended and death feasted?!"

"Do speak to me of dragon fire." The King hissed. He then grimaced in pain as he revealed a heavily burned face underneath his elven display.

"Fine if that is the answer you wish to give? Guards, Take him away. Stay here and rot. One hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf." The king said as the guards dragged off a thrashing Thorin with a grip of steel.

"I am patient, I can wait."

o0o

 **Meanwhile.**

"Edward. Edward!" Edward heard a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes as his nerves registered the cold and pain. He saw Bilbo standing in front of him.

"What happened lad." Edward said as he started to get up. He looked at it and there were four arrows sticking out of his chest armor.

"Well that." Bilbo said.

Edward pulled out the arrows and stood up out of the water of the creek he landed in.

"We must get back to Thorin." He said and started to walk up the creek.

"Come on we have to reach Thorin." Edward said.

"It's too late the elves have taken them." Bilbo said.

"I guess we'll have find these. What did you call them?" Edward asked.

"Elves." Bilbo replied.

"Lad, elves are from fairy tales." Edward said.

"Don't worry about it lets find the elves." Bilbo said, emphasizing the last word.

"Come on then." Edward said.

Bilbo led Edward through the forest as he brought him back to the original clearing.

"The dwarves left tracks." Edward said. He and Bilbo followed the tracks in the mud until it led them onto a path. They followed the path for some time until they saw light up ahead. When they reached the clearing, Edward saw guards. Edward motioned for Bilbo to follow him and they went into the nearby shrubbery before the guards noticed them.

"Whatever thing you did back with those bugs it would be useful." Edward whispered.

Bilbo pulled out a ring and put it on his finger and disappeared.

"Right I'm going to move to a position where you can see me. When I tell you, rattle the bushes. Okay." Edward said to the empty space next to him.

"Okay." The Hobbit replied.

Edward moved out of the bushes and climbed up a tree. He crept along a branch and noticed a path that he could take to get on top of the overhang without the guards noticing. He crept along and climbed up the rocks and eventually was on top above the guards, who stood utterly clueless of what was going on. Edward looked back to that bush and signaled Bilbo. Bilbo rattled the bushes. The guards heard the noise and lifted up their spears. They walked forward slightly so Edward prepared to pounce on them.

He leaped off the overhang and slammed his hilts into the both of the guards' heads. He then pushed their unconscious forms off the bridge into the waters below.

"Come on." Edward softly called. He heard Bilbo come out but he couldn't see him.

"You sneak in and free the dwarves. I'll distract the elves." Edwards said.

"Alright." Bilbo said. They proceeded through the doors and thanked their lucky stars no one was nearby as when Edward opened the doors a great scraping was heard. Bilbo went off toward the dungeons and Edward made it up to a hallway that lay higher up inside the city. He peeked around the corner and almost had a heart attack. He saw a man and his first idea was that he was some sort of royalty.

"I know you are there." Edward's heart stopped. "Why do you linger in the shadows?" The man said.

Edward put his hand on the hilt of his sword and prepared to rush the man but a voice stopped him.

"I was coming to report to you." Edward looked back and the same red haired woman he had to fight back in the forest walked into view with a bandage on her arm.

'Just my luck.' Edward thought even though he was greatly relieved that he wasn't detected.

The man and the woman began to talk about the spider nest, then the conversation turned to a man named Legolas. He saw the woman turned away, that's when he took his opening. He lifted his hood and crept out behind the man as he looked at the woman for an answer.

The man had a drink in his hand as he spoke but before the woman turned around Edward sent the cup in the man's hand flying off and he grabbed the man around the throat and put a pistol to his head. The woman turned around and as soon as she registered the situation she drew her daggers.

"You." She said in disbelief.

"Evening." Edward said.

"What do you want?" The man spat.

"Well you have locked up my friends and I want them back." Edward said as he jabbed his pistol to the man's head.

"You would dare threaten the King of Mirkwood." The woman said.

"You know the lack of names is giving me a headache. I'm Edward Kenway." Edward said.

"So you survived then." The man said. He twisted and nailed Edward in the stomach with his elbow and whipped around and stood next to the woman with his sword drawn. Edward merely pulled out a second pistol and pointed them at the two.

"Surrender, or be shown no mercy." The woman said.

"Do we really have to go through this again lass? Last time it ended with me beating you. This time I won't hesitate to kill you." Edward replied.

"What hope do you have?" The king asked.

"Just the satisfaction that if I end up failing, that means you two die." Edward said as he clicked back his pistols as he backed up a bit.

They all stood there as a tenseness weighed heavily on them. If Edward fires, the elves die. If Edward misses he dies. So they stand there still wondering what to do. Then two other elves rush into the room.

"My Lord Thranduil." One of them said as the other drew his sword. They both advanced on Edward.

"Wait." The woman said. But it was too late, Edward turned and shot both of the elves. The first collapsed to the ground as the bullet crushed his sternum and then his heart. The other jerked back and fell back as the bullet entered his right lung. He lay on the floor slowly dying. Edward quickly whipped out his other loaded pistols as Thranduil ran at him. He fired again and hit the elf it the shoulder, sending him to the ground. Thranduil felt his shoulder shatter as the bullet lodged itself in his body. He was not moving.

"I've spent enough time here." Edward said as he backed up towards the edge with his last pistol pointed at the woman.

"Others are coming." The woman said.

"You know you still haven't said your name." Edward said with a grin.

"Tauriel." The woman said. But as she spoke she threw one of her blades and it hit the pistol as Edward pulled the trigger. The shot went into the roof and Tauriel lunged at Edward. She swiped with her other knife as she picked up the fallen one. Edward activated his wrist blade and put away his pistol. He blocked her attack and spun behind her. He looked to his left and saw six elves run in, swords drawn.

"Great." Edward muttered.

Thranduil and the other two elves were still dead and dying on the floor. Two of the six ran to help them as the other four and Tauriel rushed at Edward. Edward drew his swords and blocked the first elf's attack. He grabbed the elf's wrist and put his sword through the elves chest. The second one, Edward parried and sent the elf head first into a nearby column the recoiled back and Edward put his sword through his throat. The third attacked with a viscous downward swipe but Edward grabbed his sword arm and put his blade through the elf's stomach. He kicked the dying elf back and the fourth attacked with a swipe. Edward parried and grabbed the elf's arm. He bashed the elf in the head with his hilt and then put the sword through the elf's back. Tauriel swung at him but this time he blocked and forced her blades away leaving her open. Edward kicked her in the stomach and bashed her in the head with his hilt. She fell back, dazed, and Edward leapt off the ledge and into the river below.

Edward surfaced and took a gasp of air. He looked around for an exit but the current took him down the river. He dived under the water and started to swim so as to avoid detection. He popped up again for air and stayed there for a few seconds. He had been washed down out of the castle and was now in a cavern. He heard a great groaning noise and looked up.

"What the-." Before the curse left his mouth he was almost crushed by an avalanche of barrels. Edward looked at them and saw each of the dwarves sitting inside the barrels. Then Bilbo fell off into the water from above.

"Thorin look." Kili said. Thorin turned and saw Edward.

"By my beard. How are you living?" Thorin said.

"I'm hard to kill mate." Edward said with a grin.

The current began to bring the entire company down the river. Edward latched onto the river bank as soon as they left the cavern. He climbed up onto the bank and began jogging he reached into his water proof pouch and pulled out four pistol shot. He began to load his pistols. He put his last one back and an arrow whizzed past his head. He looked back to see a large party of elves leaping through the trees. Edward began sprinting. He noticed a chance to get into the trees and took it. He grabbed and branch and swung up onto another and began leaping through the forest followed by a large number of angry elves.

Edward looked ahead and saw a large stone defense that stood over the river. A horn sounded through the area and the defense closed the gate and awaited the dwarves. The elves on the stone structure turned and faced the dwarves. Edward readied his pistols planning to kill, but an arrow did that for him. A black arrow slammed into the neck of one of the elves. He fell over into the water and the others were assaulted by a swarm of orcs.

The orcs were after the dwarves but the elves kept them occupied. Eventually the orcs had killed the small garrison and were going to attack the dwarves who sat, helpless, underneath the overhang. Edward drew his swords and leapt at the orcs. He began slicing into the neck of one of the orcs and another rushed at him. He pulled out his sword and parried the beast's attack. He cut off the orcs arm and beheaded it. Its body fell back into the river as Kili jumped up on the embankment. Edward noticed the dwarf was weaponless.

"Kili!" He shouted. The dwarf looked at him as he cut through and orcs stomach. Edward turned to him and tossed one of his swords to him and sheathed the other. Kili quickly put the sword to good use. He cut through several orcs in his quest. Kili ran up onto the stone arch and ran at a wooden lever. Edward drew his hidden blades and began fighting again. He had plunged both of his blades into and orcs neck when another came up behind him. He pulled out his blades but in a flash of red and steel, the orc fell, headless, into the river. Edward looked to his left and saw Tauriel cutting down orcs with ease. She pulled out her bow and prepared to shoot another orc but she heard a snap and a cry of pain. Edward looked back at the arch and saw Kili laying on the ground with an arrow in his leg. Edward started running to Kili as Tauriel fought the orcs. Kili managed to get up and grab the lever, he pulled it down, releasing the dwarves, and then jumped back into the barrels as they were swept down the river. Edward retrieved his sword and drew the other as the dwarves careened into the rapids.

Edward immediately cut down the orc that ran at him and leapt over the wall and started running. As he ran he impaled orcs through the back but never stopped his momentum. The dwarves were fighting as hard as they could considering they were in barrels. Bombur's barrel was hit by a spear and it hit the rocks launching it into the air. He smashed several orcs before coming to a stop in a circle of them. Bombur kicked out the bottom of the damaged barrel and burst his arms through the sides, revealing two weapons. He spun in circles waving them like a madman as he cut down orcs. Edward came into the fray and beheaded and stabbed several orcs, giving Bombur time to shed his barrel and jump into the next one.

The dwarves had safely gone down the river away from the orcs as the elves stopped in their tracks. Edward turned around and saw one of the elves standing on a ledge, not far behind him. He saw an orc walk up behind the elf and pull back his bow. Edward pulled out a pistol causing the elf to draw his bow but Tauriel shot the orcs arrow and tackled it. She brought it up with a dagger to its neck.

"Tauriel." The elf said as he kept his bow trained on Edward who had put his pistol back.

" _This one we keep alive."_ He said in elvish. He kept his arrow trained on Edward who waited for their next move.

"How are you still alive mortal." The elf hissed.

"Right now I don't think it matters." Edward replied.

"Smart words from a dead man." The elf hissed as he released the arrow.

Edward dodged the arrow and drew his swords.

" _Legolas don't."_ Tauriel said as she kept her blades on the orcs neck.

Legolas didn't heed her as he drew his daggers and leapt across the stream at the Assassin. Edward crossed his swords and blocked Legolas' attack. He pulled back and waited for the elf's next move. Legolas swung at him but Edward parried and swiped for Legolas' knee. Legolas swung his knife back and locked both his blades with Edward's swords.

Edward smirked and pulled a small lever on the handle of his sword. Then Legolas was blinded by a burning powder and fell back. Edward used the opening and shoved Legolas into the creek.

Tauriel instantly let go of the orc and jumped into the stream after Legolas. Edward ran off as she pulled him from the stream.

o0o

 **I loved this chapter, I hope you guys did too.**


	6. Lake Town Trouble

**I have been busy but here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

o0o

The elves had never seen King Thranduil in such a rage. Several elves had been killed and injured by Kenway, including himself and his son, several were killed by orcs while the dwarves escaped. What made him even more irate was the fact that all the elves had to show for it was a lone orc.

Tauriel and Legolas, who had to wear a bandage over one eye, were the only ones brave enough to stay in the Kings presence. Thranduil paced angrily around the orc that Legolas held down in front of the throne.

"Tell me what you know of this man who travels with the orcs." Thranduil ordered as he paced.

"He ain't nuthin but a brute." The orc replied.

"Oh he's much more than that." Thranduil hissed as he drew near to the orc's face. "Considering he just bested the finest in all of Mirkwood!" He shouted.

"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves, why?" Legolas said, trying to change the subject.

"Not thirteen, twelve." The orc replied. "The young one. The black haired archer." He went on. This drew Tauriel's attention. "We stuck him with a Morgul Shaft. The poison's in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon."

"Answer the question filth." Tauriel ordered.

" ** _I don't answer to dogs She-elf!"_** The orc spat in black speech as he fought against Legolas' iron grip.

Tauriel quickly drew one of her blades and brandished it in front of the orc.

"I would not antagonize her." Legolas stated.

"You like killing things orc… You like death… Then let me give it to you!" She snapped and brought her blade up to the orcs face.

" _Tauriel, leave!"_ Thranduil ordered.

Tauriel stood up and sheathed her blade and walked off as she glared at the orc. Thranduil and Legolas continued to question the orc as Tauriel made her way through the city. She walked down to the armory and grabbed her bow and quiver and went towards the gate.

'All they do is stand by and watch the world pass.' She thought as she walked out of the gate and into the woods.

'I will find them myself.'

o0o

"Damn these things." Edward muttered as he came up on a party of orcs. Sentries were everywhere so Edward couldn't pass.

'Then again they probably know where they are going.' He thought. He continued to watch the orcs for a short while when they were diverted by a noise. One orc shouted orders to the others and half of the party ran off with their weapons.

Edward quickly climbed into a tree and positioned himself above the six orcs. He raised his hood and leaped down on two orcs, impaling them through the back with his swords. Before the others reacted he had already beheaded one and stabbed another. One of the remaining two attacked him but Edward quickly blocked the blow and landed a jab straight through the orcs neck. He released the dead orc and turned to the last one. He had a horn in his hand and was about to blow to attract the entire pack that was camping all over the area but Edward swiftly cut off the orcs hand. He grabbed the orc by the throat and held him down.

"Where are you headed?" He hissed.

"I'm ain't telling you nothing." The orc spat.

Edward then grabbed his remaining hand and started to twist it.

"Tell me." He warned.

"No." The orc replied.

Edward then twisted it with a jolt and snapped his wrist.

"Agh! Okay, okay. Lake Town, Lake Town!" The orc cried.

"Which way?" Edward pushed as he squeezed the broken hand.

"Follow the river!" The orc replied in anguish.

"Thank you." Edward said. He lifted up his hidden blade and, ignoring the orcs pleas, thrust it into his neck.

o0o

Edward had ran the rest of the night along the river. He eventually arrived at the exit into the lake. He looked across and saw a town that had been built upon the lake.

"I guess that's Lake Town." Edward said to himself.

He then heard a noise. It was very quiet and he could barely pick it up over the rushing of the water. But he heard the creaking of a bow.

He whipped around with both pistols drawn and saw Tauriel standing there with her bow drawn and pointed at him.

"So you came all this way to avenge your boyfriend?" Edward said.

Tauriel couldn't help but roll her eyes at this statement.

"I came to find the dwarves. Specifically the archer." She said.

"You must mean Kili." Edward replied as he holstered his weapons. Tauriel put the arrow back and kept her bow in her hand.

"They are in Lake Town." She said.

"It's not just us who know." Edward said gesturing to the animal remains that were left by the orcs when they passed the overlook.

"I know. We don't have much time. The arrow that struck Kili was poisoned. I need to find him." Tauriel said.

Without a word Legolas came running towards Edward. Before Tauriel could stop him he was airborne bringing down a hammering strike. Edward deflected the both with his hidden blades and leapt back.

Legolas jumped forward before Edward could make another decision and release a fury of slashes. Edward barely deflected them all and one grazed his wrist. Edward then locked blades with Legolas and struck his knee. Edward then grabbed Legolas and threw him several feet back. Legolas recovered and came up, bow drawn. Edward met his attack with dual pistols.

" _Legolas stay your arrow."_ Tauriel said.

" _Why?"_ Legolas replied.

" _He can lead us to the dwarves."_ Tauriel answered as Edward remained clueless of what they were saying.

"You have your argument. I will be leaving." Edward said, slowly backing away, pistols trained on Legolas.

"I am coming with you." Tauriel said.

"No." Edward and Legolas said in unison, each lowering their weapons.

"I am pretty sure some of the elves that died were your friends. How do I know you want backstab me?" Edward said.

" _You have betrayed our Kings trust. Return to him and make it right."_ Legolas said.

" _I will not sit back as the dwarves die."_ Tauriel replied to Legolas.

"It is not our fight!" Legolas snapped.

"It is our fight." Tauriel replied.

"It's at least mine. So can I leave now?" Edward interrupted.

"No." Legolas challenged as he redrew his bow.

" _Legolas, I know what he has done, none was meant to only harm our people."_ Tauriel pleaded.

" _He struck down six of our kin, he injured us and our king. You are willing to let that go."_ Legolas all but shouted as he kept his imperious aim on Edward.

" _We cannot undo that damage. We wrought that upon ourselves."_ Tauriel replied.

" _He struck first!"_ Legolas snapped.

" _Did we not give him reason to?"_ Tauriel replied.

"For the love of Heaven, what the hell are you saying?!" Edward shouted.

Legolas cautiously lowered his bow.

" _I do not trust him. He betrays us and he dies."_ Legolas threatened.

"What did he say?" Edward said looking to Tauriel.

"He said don't attack us or you will meet a gruesome death." Tauriel replied.

"Well wonderful!" Edward said happily. "Let's have this fairytale rabble be on its way."

Tauriel and Legolas quickly started making their way along the lakeside followed by Edward who kept one hand on his sword.

o0o

The Assassin and the Elves reached the main access to the town and found a foreboding sight.

The guards were dead. Black arrows protruded from their chest. Orcs were already in Laketown. They spotted orcs moving through the sleeping town towards an unknown target.

Edward quickly broke off from the Elves and made his way up one of the houses. He moved silently and took out several orcs as he ran. He reached a high crested house and peered out over the town. He noticed the orcs converging on a house which still breathed out light. He began leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards the house. When he got close he noticed the two Elves were not far behind.

The orcs clambered onto the roof of the house where what Edward hope was the dwarves sat clueless of their presence.

Then the orcs started to smash through the roof and any other part of the house. Edward instantly leapt into action he slipped through one of the windows and began attacking the orcs.

"Where is everyone?" He asked as he tossed an orc through the window.

"Thorin and the others have reached the mountain." Fili said as he head butted an orc.

Edward looked back as Tauriel and Legolas entered the house and noticed that only Fili, Kili and Oin where here along to two girls. He stepped back as Tauriel cut through the orcs. Edward then pulled out his pistol and sent an orc into the wall with a skull shattering force. Eventually they finished off the last of the orcs inside the house.

" _Tauriel come, they are escaping."_ Tauriel looked to Legolas and looked to Kili who laid on the table dying. Her eyes told Legolas all he needed to know.

Bofur then burst through the doorway, almost tripping over the bodies, holding some sort of plant which Tauriel instantly grabbed. She quickly reached Kili, who was on a table screaming in pain, and started chanting as she crushed the leaves in her hands.

Edward quickly got out of the house and followed the orcs who were retreating. He reached an alleyway and ducked as Legolas went flying over his head. He turned and saw and enormous orc charging him with a mace. He ducked the heavy blow and thrust his sword into the orc's leg. It howled in pain and quickly tried to grab the Assassin but he backed up and drew a pistol. He fired at the orc's head but nothing happened, but the orcs head did snap back. Upon closer inspection Edward saw pieces of metal that were screwed into the orc's head. He clambered up the nearby pole as the orc ran at him. He quickly climbed up and made his way onto a cable that connected two of the houses. Legolas had re-engaged the orc when Edward had positioned himself. He pulled a rope dart out of his belt as Legolas was being pounded. He quickly then launched it and wrapped the cable around the orcs neck. Before he even had time to finish the orc grabbed the line and flipped Edward over onto the wooden walkway. After the orc freed himself of the line he quickly ran off. Edward got up and dusted himself off.

"What were you thinking?" Legolas asked.

"Mate, where I come from that usually works." Edward replied.

Legolas said nothing as he started running down the path the orc had taken.

Edward merely started walking back to the house. He eventually arrived and saw that all was quiet. He walked up onto the small porch and looked out over the town.

"Kili fell asleep." Tauriel said walking out of the house onto the porch.

"He is well I hope?" Edward replied.

"He will be fine, where did Legolas go?"

"Ran off after some big orc." Edward was puzzled. "Why would you assist me?"

"Kili was dying. You couldn't save him." Tauriel replied.

"I killed several elves." Edward said.

"We made the mistake of crossing you." Tauriel answered.

"Let me rephrase that. I brutally murdered you people." Edward said, giving Tauriel a flat stare. "I am pretty sure 'he's dying' is all there is to it."

Tauriel didn't say a word and she retreated into the house. Edward was about to pursue for answers but he heard a commotion.

Edward peered around as several armed men started moving down by the house.

"Oy mates. What goes on?" He asked.

The leader halts them and glares at Edward.

"None of your business citizen, go back inside." He replied. Then he and his men began their march again. Edward discreetly followed them as the marched to the edge of town. They reached an area where several other men had gathered.

"What do you think it is captain?" One man asks.

"Some odd ship." The captain replied.

Edward looked out over the water and saw a familiar sight. A ship. Its black sails almost invisible as it pushed its way through the still water. It began moving towards the town and Edward began to recognize it. The thirty cannons protruding from the sides. Four chase cannons were locked in front. Steel armor coating the outer oak shell. The multiple masts culminating in the Black Flag. The Jackdaw had come to Lake Town.

"Ahoy there!" A booming voice called out as the ship neared the dock.

"What is your business here?" The captain called out.

"Merely finding our bearings good sir." The voice called again. The Jackdaw halted at the dock and Edward found that the voice belonged to his burly quartermaster Adewale.

"You are not to enter Lake Town. You hear?" The captain said as the other men drew their swords.

"Ade!" Edward called out.

"Ah Edward I was wondering where you might be. Good to see you my friend!" Adewale said as Edward stepped out next to the guards.

"And you too Ade. Captain I think it would be wise of you to lower your weapons. My men haven't killed anyone in a while and they have itchy fingers." Edward said. At these words most of the guards dropped their swords and ran away leaving the captain and a few others.

"The Master will hear about this!" He said defiantly.

Edward quickly drew his sword and disarmed the captain in a flash and held the weapon up to his neck.

"He can't hear what isn't said." Edward replied.

After Edward spoke a dreadful roar sounded throughout the area and a great dark form appeared over the mountain.

"Crew! Load the guns!" Edward shouted. He sheathed his sword and boarded his great warship.

o0o

 **So the Jackdaw is back and Smaug has awoken. Cannon fire galore. In the next chapter.**


	7. Smaug vs The Jackdaw

**Here you are. The Jackdaw vs. Smaug.**

o0o

The crew of the Jackdaw were in a flurry of motion as they readied the guns and prepared for battle. Edward was at the helm talking to Adewale when Tauriel came running up to the ship.

"What are you doing Kenway?" She asked in surprise.

Edward motioned to Adewale and walked down the steps from the helm to meet the elf at the dock.

"We are preparing to sail." He said.

"Why now, the dragon is coming. Will you not fight?" She asked.

"What does it look like we are doing?" He said, gesturing to the busy crew.

"Running away." She stated.

"Actually we are about to fight. I am hurt by that statement." He said.

"What about the people of this town?" She questioned.

"We can do nothing without endangering them further. Try to get them out as best you can." He replied.

Tauriel nodded and started running back to the house. Edward turned back and started walking back to the helm.

"That lass looks mighty fine." A crew member said as Edward walked by.

"Aye, she does a fine job of cutting people's heads off and using them for target practice." Edward said and smiled at the crew member's horrified expression.

Edward reached the helm and ran his hands over the wheel.

"Full sail! Give me some speed!" He shouted. Instantly the sails of the Jackdaw dropped and the ship sped off into open water.

"How do you plan to fight this beast Captain?" Adewale asked as they cruised along.

"Plenty of cannon fire and luck will have to do for now." Edward replied as he turned the wheel to bring the ship around.

Another earsplitting roar filled the air as the Jackdaw cut through the water. Smaug had drawn very near and was coming in fast.

His dark form blocked out the moon. The haunting light showed him as though he was death incarnate. His massive wings formed a hurricane of sound and wind and his golden eyes maliciously scanned his prey. The Jackdaw seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

"Swivels prepare to fire on the beast!" Edward shouted.

"Are you mad Captain? The beast will turn on us." Adewale said with a great deal of worry.

"That's the plan." Edward said.

"We will need quite a bit of that luck." Adewale replied.

Smaug was now right in front of the town. His chest and neck began to glow with a fiery blaze which he then poured out over the town as he passed. People were incinerated and houses collapsed instantly under the intense blaze. He swooped around and hit it horizontally with another blast.

"Swivels fire!" Edward commanded.

The small swivels cannons that sat to the rear of the ship fire with a large bang. This sent several small metal projectiles towards the dragon. One shot hit Smaug directly in the stomach and broke several scales. The other shot hit his wing and tore a hole in the leather sheet. Smaug howled in pain and brought his deadly gaze towards the Jackdaw.

"You men stand no chance." He spoke in a deep, booming but regal voice.

The crew and Edward replied with two more swivel shot which hit Smaug in the chest and leg. Smaug was terrified that these weapons were breaking his armor but he started making a beeline straight for the ship as it started to swerve.

"Captain?" Adewale started.

"Mortars get ready! Prepare to fire straight up!" Edward shouted.

Smaug was speeding towards them, preparing to turn their ship into a torch, but a small object came flying out from the town and it collided with his right shoulder and sunk deep into his flesh. He almost stopped in surprise but he passed over the Jackdaw without doing anything.

Edward made a quick look back at the town and noticed a man up in the bell tower. But Edward focused and yelled.

"Fire!"

The two golden mortars at the front of the ship exploded with an enormous boom. The launched hails of metal into the air but this time it collided with the joint of his right wing and hit with such a number and fury that his entire wing snapped off and fell into the town. Smaug screamed in the pain as he fell into the lake. Edward brought the ship around broadside with Smaug as he started to try to get up.

"Fire full volley!" He ordered. This sent hails of cannon fire towards the dragon. It hit him all over and broke his armor and pierce his flesh. Smaug had never been in so much pain as this.

"Half sail." Edward ordered. The ship slowed and had stopped firing. It got somewhat close to Smaug as the dragon tried to get up with just one wing which he also used as an arm.

"Why don't you just finish me?" He roared.

"Take the wheel." Edward said to Adewale. He leaped over the railing and ran towards the mast. He jumped onto a small crate that was there and kicked in the lift which shot him up to the crow's nest. He then grabbed a boarding line and swung across the open water and landed on the dragon. The Jackdaw instantly retreated as Smaug grew angry when Edward jumped on. Edward began running up Smaug's back and he drew his swords. He reached Smaug's neck and clambered up towards his head. Smaug swung his head around in an attempt to snatch up Edward but Edward jumped onto his head and sent his sword through Smaug's left eye. Edward held on as Smaug roared and reared his head. As soon as he had a leveled out Edward switched over to his right and did the same. The now blind Smaug roared again and started to try to move but failed. He threw his neck upwards and tossed Edward off to the left. Edward caught his wing and stabbed his sword into another area of unarmored skin. He swung down and hung by the sword. He looked down and saw an old chink in the armor that was not made that night. He then stuck his other sword into it and activated the pistol barrels. A small piece of lead shot out into Smaug's chest and it travelled all the way the dragon's heart.

Smaug didn't even have the strength to do anything but breathe his last. His head dropped into the water and his body relaxed. Edward pulled himself up onto the dead dragons back and signaled his ship.

The Jackdaw came sailing back and Edward climbed back on board.

"Why did you do that Captain we could have finished him at a distance?" Adewale asked.

"Gunpowder is not as plentiful here Ade." Edward replied. "These townsfolk will need help."

"It seems you have changed Captain." Adewale pointed out. "You would normally never give a damn."

"Well I have had a few experiences." Edward replied.

o0o

It was now morning and Lake Town had burned completely and the survivors had massed on the banks. The Jackdaw had sent out rowboats to ferry any other survivors to shore. The people worked to get fires going and to help the wounded. Edward had gone back into the town and found quite the sight. A large pole boat had been smashed by Smaug's wing. Edward climbed on and analyzed it all.

Gold, a small fortune, sitting on this boat. Must have been the treasury, seeing the poor state of the town before a dragon set it ablaze.

"Help…me." A voice croaked.

Edward turned around and noticed a man with a sharp mustache a round pudgy face was pinned but still alive.

"Why were you trying to save this gold?" Edward asked.

"I'm (Cough) the master of this town." He strained.

"Well not anymore." Edward said. He raised his hidden blade and stuck it into the man's throat. After he died Edward pulled off and pocketed the chain around his neck.

When Edward got back to shore he found the dwarves readying to head towards the mountain. He noticed that Tauriel was also with them. She was working with one of the girls who was in the house last night on several items.

"So you are on the dwarves' side now?" He said.

"I came to help them and that's what I did." She said as she stood up from what she was working with.

"Are you going with them?" Edward asked.

Tauriel nodded. "We must help these people first."

"Captain they are here as you requested." Adewale said as several rowboats pulled up with various supplies in them.

"That's what we are doing." Edward said.

"Oy, give me one a them blankets, I'll catch my death in this cold." A hunched greasy haired man yelled to a woman who was passing out blankets.

Edward started making his way towards him when the woman replied.

"You don't have any power Alfrid Lickspill." She spat without even looking at the man.

"Now that's where you're wrong. In the absence of the master his powers then fall to his deputy which in this case is my good self. Now give me that blanket!" He shouted as he grabbed the woman. She resisted and Alfrid prepare to strike her when his hand was grabbed.

"Now is not the time to be turning on our own Alfrid." A man said. He flipped Alfrid in a circle and the young boy next to him sent Alfrid on his face.

"Da!" A girl screamed in delight as she ran to the man. Edward had started laughing as the girl brushed by him.

"Are you the Captain of that vessel that brought down the dragon?" The man asked Edward.

"Aye, but we wouldn't have lived if you hadn't shot the beast." Edward said.

"I missed though." He said.

"We wouldn't have fired in the first placed had you not at least hit it." Edward pointed out.

"Bard had shot the dragon!" A man cried out. "He saved that ship when he hit the dragon with a Black Arrow."

The crowd gathered around Bard and started congratulating him. Edward happily pulled back because he didn't want to be caught in that. The Alfrid got up and grabbed Bard's arm and held it up.

"All hail King Bard!" He shouted. Bard dropped down his hand and Edward started to push through the crowd. As Alfrid spout nonsense Edward reached him and slugged him in the face.

"Agh!" Alfrid shouted as he fell to the ground.

"Where is the Master?" Bard said as he looked around.

"Halfway up the Arduin with all our coin." Someone said.

"No he is not." Edward said. He pulled out the chain he took and held it up. "He was crushed by the dragon wing as he tried to escape with the gold." Edward turned to Bard and put the chain in his hand. "Bard I'd say that you should be the one to lead these people."

"But you killed the dragon." Another man said.

"And I'm a pirate who otherwise wouldn't give a damn about you." Edward replied.

Edward walked back to the dwarves. Kili was talking to Tauriel and Fili, Bofur and Oin were discussing travel plans.

"Ade." Edward called. His quartermaster walked up to his side.

"We will take the dwarves across the lake towards the mountain. When we get there we will unhook and unload the Chase, deck, and mortar guns."

"Why Captain?" Adewale asked.

"We're pirates Ade. Who wouldn't want that mountain of gold?" Edward said.

"You aren't planning to double cross these people are you?" Adewale asked.

"No, they are moving to the ruined city that is in front of the mountain. The cannons are for their protection." Edward answered.

"Will you come with us?" He asked.

"I will go to the mountain itself with the dwarves." Edward replied.

"Dwarves, dragons, mountain kingdoms. Where did we end up?" Adewale pondered.

"Well when we trifle with things like the Observatory, we get in trouble." Edward replied.

"Well, you do seem to bring trouble with you." Adewale jabbed.

o0o

Adewale talked to the dwarves as the people work to get ready for their journey to Dale, the ruined city that lay before Erebor, which Bard had decided to take them.

Edward rejoined the dwarves as they prepared to make for the Jackdaw.

"Bard will be taking the long route with the villagers." Edward said to Fili.

"Do you think Kili will want to take the elf?" Fili said with a small smile. They both looked at Kili and Tauriel as they talked to each other. All of the sudden Tauriel stiffened.

" _My Lord Legolas."_ She said. They all looked behind her and saw the blond haired prince standing there.

" _Take your leave of the dwarf."_ Kili turned away as he understood what Legolas meant.

"Mate." Edward said as he walked up to the elf. "She is going with the dwarves."

"She will do no such thing." Legolas replied as he looked venomously at Edward.

"What, can't take a little rejection? Hmm?" Edward taunted.

"Hold your tongue before I remove it." Legolas threatened. By this time everyone in the nearby vicinity was looking at them.

"Kenway, back down." Tauriel said as she slowly approached.

Edward, completely ignoring Tauriel, went on. "You are merely the Kings puppet. She seems to be the only one with enough sense to notice."

Legolas had enough of Edward's insults. He punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face. Edward fell onto his back as Legolas drew his blades. Before anyone knew it Legolas had drawn the attention of the Jackdaw's crew and their pistols. He stood there with more than twenty pistols aimed at him as Edward got up.

"You've got quite the punch." Edward said as he motioned for the crew to lower their weapons.

Legolas swung at him but he blocked it with his arm and punched the prince in the face. This knocked off the cloth he had been wearing and it revealed his healing eye which had been burned. Legolas reeled back with fury in his eyes. He charged forward in order to kill the pirate but his blades were stopped by two others. Tauriel swung his blades to the side in order to defuse the situation.

"Kenway, leave." She said.

Edward walked away as he and Legolas shared equally vehement looks towards each other. An elven rider then appeared as his stunning white horse parted the crowds.

" _My Lord Legolas. King Thranduil has demanded your presence."_ He said.

Legolas nodded. " _Come Tauriel."_

" _My Lord. Tauriel is banished."_ The rider informed.

" _Banished?"_ Legolas said in disbelief.

"Well you can tell him if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me." He said.

"Legolas don't" Tauriel said.

Legolas turned and looked at her. "Go back. I know where I must go." She said.

Legolas' heart almost stopped at these words for he knew what they meant.

"I will not go back because I am riding for Gundabad." He said.

"Gundabad! Why?" Tauriel asked.

"The orc I fought last night bore its mark. I must investigate it." And without another word Legolas walked off into the crowd.

"The Jackdaw is about to sail. If you wish to come with us come now." Edward said. Tauriel watched her friend march off into the crowd.

'Is this worth it.'

o0o

 **I feel like I was putting in too much boring stuff in order to fill the story, so that's why both Alfrid and Legolas got punched.**


	8. Dealing with Elves

**My computer has been a bit mad at me. Please review**

o0o

Tauriel looked up at the Jackdaw's flag as the crew and the dwarves prepared to sail. The flag was a sheet of black with a gleaming white skull surrounded by a strange triangular shape. Tauriel walked up onto the deck of the ship and looked around. The weapons that brought down Smaug lined the sides of the ship, they were large iron cylinders placed on small wooden carts. They were chained to the sides and all of them had several tools next to them that were lined up in an orderly fashion. Tauriel turned around and almost ran into a crew member who was carrying a barrel. He turned and saw her and instantly backed away. He walked off and mumbled something about shooting someone's head.

"Tauriel." A voice called.

Tauriel looked up towards the rear of the ship and saw Kenway standing at the wheel and Kili's head showing just above the railing as he called her. Tauriel began moving through the bustling crew towards the helm.

"Kenway, what is the meaning of the flag you fly?" She asked.

Kenway turned away from one of the crew. "It's the Black Flag lass. It tells the other ships we meet on the sea that we are pirates."

"Captain!" Adewale bellowed. "We are ready to sail." Adewale walked up onto the helm and stood next to Edward.

"Give me half sail!" Edward shouted. Instantly black sails dropped down and the Jackdaw glided off across the lake.

"Captain, we had to make and take supplies that are needed to move the cannons." Adewale informed.

"It will probably take several trips to bring in all the cannons." Edward replied.

"Dale is just over the hill. It is crumbling but there are buildings still standing." Fili cut in.

Bofur was on the deck, walking around. He stood by the mast looking at the helm. He moved to the side and bumped into a crate. He turned and looked at it and started to move away. He backed into a crew member.

"Move you!" He said as he passed.

Bofur moved back and almost bumped into another one. He gave up and jumped up onto the crate that sat next to the mast. He felt something brush his hat. He looked up and saw a hook hanging just above his head. He grabbed it and looked at it. Then a crew member walked by and discreetly tripped a lever on the box.

Bofur was all of the sudden launched upward with great speed.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed. Then the hook came to a stop and flopped him up onto the platform. He laid there trying to process what just happened when Oin, Fili, Kili and most of the crew burst out laughing.

"Back to work!" Adewale barked.

"Bofur you need some help?" Fili said between snorts of laughter.

"Bofur!" Edward called.

"Y-yeah?" Bofur called back.

"There's another hook on the other side of the pole. Just grabbed onto it and jump off the platform."

"No, no, no, no, no" Bofur said.

"Ade." Edward said.

Adewale leapt over the railing with surprising deftness. He jumped up onto the crate and grabbed the hook as he tripped the lever. He shot up onto the platform and picked up a still shocked Bofur. He walked over to the other hook and grabbed and jumped off. Bofur let out another yell as they descended. Adewale dropped Bofur and walked back up to the helm. The dwarves were still laughing at the whole predicament when the Jackdaw neared the lake shore.

"Should we beach?" Adewale asked.

"Nay, load the guns onto the boats." Edward replied.

The dwarves, Tauriel and Edward were on the first boat that went ashore. Adewale and the crew followed after they unhooked the cannons that Edward needed. The little party beached and instantly made off towards the mountain. Oin had drawn a crude map for Adewale and the crew to use.

The company travelled for quite some time until the sun began to set. They all reached an overlook or Dale. They stood in shock of the scene before them. The city was destroyed, most of the gates had collapsed and the towers had been torn to pieces. The entire city laid beneath a layer of ash.

"My god." Edward said.

"Come on, let's get to the mountain." Kili urged.

They all turned and carried on towards the mountain. As the sun began to disappear the company reached the gate. It did not look good. The gate was a pile of stones and there was no sign of the rest of the company.

The dwarves broke into a run and were followed slowly by Edward and Tauriel.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" Tauriel asked as she looked at him quizzically.

"Thorin hates elves." Edward pointed out.

The little party had reached a labyrinth of stairs and walkways. The dwarves had started calling out names of the company when Bilbo came running.

"Wait! Wait!" He said.

The dwarves were happy to see him but they were cut off from greetings.

"You have to leave right now." Bilbo whispered.

"But we only just got here." Bofur said in confusion.

"Shh, its Thorin he won't eat he won't sleep he's been down there for days. It's this place I think it's affecting him." Bilbo ranted. He then looked up and noticed Tauriel. "Oh no, no and no. You can't be here even if Thorin was in his right mind."

"Where is Thorin?" Edward interrupted.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure. Beyond grief." A voice echoed from beneath them. The dwarves were already looking over the edge down at a gleaming light. Edward recognized the voice and silently gestured for Tauriel to stay back.

Then Fili caught a flying object which turned out to be a massive ruby. Edward looked over the edge and saw the largest amount of gold that he had seen in his entire life.

"Welcome friends and my sister's sons. To the treasure hoard of Thror." Thorin said as his voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Bilbo where did you run off to." A voice asked from behind them. Balin walked into view and right into Tauriel.

Balin's eyes widened in surprise. "What is an elf doing here?!" He shouted.

"WHAT!" Thorin bellowed from below. He marched across the gold and up the stairs as Balin drew his sword.

"I mean you no harm." Tauriel said, trying to calm him.

Thorin reached the top and saw Tauriel.

He drew his sword and ran at the elf in an attempt to kill her. He swung his sword as Tauriel back up but when she did Balin swung, forcing her to draw her blades.

Kili ran at Thorin and grabbed his arm as he tried to swing again. Tauriel had swerved off Balin's blow and stood ready with her daggers as Balin held his sword up.

"What are you doing Kili!?" Thorin yelled as fury enflamed his eyes.

"Just listen uncle." Kili pleaded.

Thorin forced his arm away and shoved Kili back and he was caught by his brother.

"I will never have an elf in these halls!" Thorin exclaimed. He swung again but this time his sword met another blade. Thorin looked up right at Edward whose wrist blade had stopped the sword. Edward swerved the blade away and pushed Thorin back.

"How dare you?!" He yelled.

"I think it's time we both leave Tauriel." Edward said.

Balin still held his sword up towards the elf.

Instantly they both bolted in the same direction away from the dwarves.

The pair quickly vaulted up a stairway on route to the exit. Thorin and Balin quickly gave chase. Edward beckoned to Tauriel and he leapt down to a more direct walkway. Tauriel quickly followed. They landed with a roll and continued their sprint.

"You will not live to remember this Kenway!" Thorin shouted in fury. "Mark my words you will die!" His promise echoed throughout the halls of Erebor.

Edward quickly found the main gate. He and Tauriel vaulted the rubble and tore away from the great mountain.

"That went well." Edward said as they slowed to a walk.

"I should not have gone in." Tauriel replied.

"Of course, nobody listen to Kenway. There is no way he could be right." Edward stated, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"That is not what I meant." She replied.

"Not that it matters now. We are not going back in there if we wish to come back out." Edward said. They walked in silence for a few moments. A surprised look then came over Edward.

"Why the hell are you here?" He asked.

"What do you mean? We…"

"What I mean is why did you decide to tag along on this merry quest?" Edward rephrased.

"Captain!" Adewale came running up before Tauriel could answer.

"We'll talk later." Edward whispered. "What is it Ade

"The cannons and mortars are being placed all throughout the city." He said.

"Very good, but what required you to find me?" Edward inquired.

"Bard has requested your presence." Adewale said. The trio strolled into the gate of Dale and Edward quickly made his way towards a collection of men.

"You, where is Bard?" He asked a man.

"He is at the great hall." He replied.

Edward looked at him. "Do I look like I know where ever this hall is?"

"It is right behind you." The man said with a smirk.

Edward glared at him and turned around. He saw Bard talking to a man.

"Bard." Edward said as he walked up to him.

"Kenway I've been looking for you." Bard said as he turned to him and the man left.

"I was just told that you came running out of the mountain. Care to explain?" Bard asked.

"Thorin has gone mad. He went crazy on us. You never know how scary a dwarf can be until you're on the receiving end." Edward explained.

"So they survived." Bard said with surprise.

"Sire! Sire!" Alfrid piped up from the wall.

"You recruited that weasel?" Edward asked.

"More of self-appointed." Bard replied.

They walked up to the overlook.

"The braziers are li-"Alfrid stopped as soon as he saw Edward.

"Yes, we know they live." Edward said as he crossed his arms.

"Alfrid take the night watch tonight." Bard said. Alfrid opened his mouth to complain but Edward glared at him causing him to shut it.

"I guess we must wait and see what will become of us." Bard grimly stated.

o0o

Edward had gone back to watch the mountain gate that night but he noticed that the dwarves were busy with repairs on the gate. He turned back and proceeded back to Dale. When he entered the city he was met by Tauriel.

"The people are starving." She said.

"There is nothing I can do." Edward replied.

"I plan to leave for Mirkwood in the morning." She said.

"Are you crazy?! You have been banished and that princess doesn't seem to be the forgiving type." Edward exclaimed.

"He may see reason." Tauriel replied.

"Reason to shoot you." Edward countered.

"Thranduil is prideful but not heartless." Tauriel said.

"He is a king. What do you expect? He won't care. Remember what he said to you that day?" Edward asked.

"I have to try." She said. She turned and walked away.

"Stop! Right now." Edward said. Tauriel halted and turned around.

"You have no idea how any of this works do you?" He asked rhetorically.

"I have lived over six hundred years." Tauriel replied.

"In a god-awful forest of giant spiders and an even bigger prick of a king. Not much true sense of how the world works rolling around in that head of yours." Edward ranted.

"And you think that you have that knowledge?" Tauriel retorted.

"Who is the one of a slightly more criminal stature here?" Edward stated more than asked. "Six hundred years of serving that king and killing spiders has made all of you soft. Gandalf told of how elves were great warriors. I have fought hundred gun galleons with three-hundred man crews. I have seen the shore of Africa and the islands of the Caribbean. Yet you can only tell me of a lot of stupid trees."

Tauriel looked at him. "Your point, if I may ask?"

"The point is, you don't shoot someone then ask for their help, because they are either dead or enraged. This guy has been injured, he is out for blood. Your blood." Edward responded with finality.

"Enough has been spilled already. I don't want to watch these people suffer." Tauriel pleaded.

"I may have done some questionable things here and back in Havana but don't think for a moment I don't care. If you are any good with that bow. Hunt." Edward responded.

"Smaug made this land desolate after his destruction of Dale and Erebor." Tauriel stated.

"Gandalf told me the dragon hadn't been seen in sixty years. Something is around." Edward reasoned.

"Fine." Tauriel conceded.

"If you do anything but that, so help me I will shoot you out of the cannons." Edward threatened.

"You have a most generous personality." Tauriel responded.

They parted ways and Tauriel strode out of Dale.

'Why can I never remember to ask her that?' Edward thought. She was a mystery, she was very different from the rest of the elves. She came after him in revenge and is now somewhat his friend. She healed Kili even if…

Kili. That's the reason. He was struck by the arrow, Tauriel noticed.

A wicked smile spread on Edwards face. He didn't become a privateer for no reason. He did it for his love.

o0o

That morning Edward had gotten up and was working with the crew on the cannon emplacements when Bard called him.

"Edward!" Bard called.

Edward left the men and walked down the walkway.

"Bard what is…" Edward rounded the corner. "It." A battalion of elves stood in front of him and Thranduil was behind them astride an elk beside Tauriel, who was being held by two elves. The elves brought up their bows with an arrow drawn.

"Nice of you to join us Captain." Thranduil mocked.

"To what do I owe this displeasure my liege?" Edward shot back

"The displeasure is all mine. Bind him." Several elves marched forward at their king's command. Edward drew his pistols and stopped them in their tracks.

"That's right, your king can tell you all you need to know about these wonders." Edward said as he waved them back with his weapons.

"If it must come to that, you leave me no choice. Bring them." Thranduil called. A small troop of elves then came into view with two people.

Tauriel and Adewale, in chains.

"Ade!" Edward shouted.

"Drop your weapons captain." Thranduil said, drawing a curved sword. He placed it upon Tauriel's neck. "Or they die."

"Don't Kenway!" Tauriel shouted. Thranduil silenced her with a bash from his hilt. Adewale looked to Kenway and winked with a smile.

Edward looked to the rooftops of the houses, his crew were positioned among the houses. Most of them held musket rifles and were aiming down into the courtyard. Several others held elven captives, bound and gagged.

Edward had yet to lower his pistols. Thranduil, still unaware of what was happening, began to slide his repositioned sword. He began to draw blood from his once trusted captain. Edward carefully made his adjustments.

"Now!" Edward shouted as he shot the blade from Thranduil's hand. Bard backed away hurriedly. Thranduil's elk shrieked as its leg was hit by the shrapnel of the colliding metal. The pirates on the rooftops then rose from their positions. Edward leapt over the squad of elves positioned against him he landed behind them with a roll.

Edward transitioned to his feet as Adewale and Tauriel fought off their guards and he leapt and tackled the elven king from his panicking mount. Edward brought him up, a pistol to his head.

"How is that shoulder?" Edward asked as he tightened his grip to stress the kings healing shoulder. Thranduil barely made a sound.

"Drop your weapons or he dies. You kill me, they will finish all of you off." Edward declared.

The elves slowly lowered their swords and bows to the ground. Bard was standing off to the side, speechless.

"So if you would be so kind as to let us be, that would be wonderful."

"I have come to reclaim something of mine." Thranduil said. "The white gems of Lasgalen were taken by the dwarves years before."

"How unfortunate, since you didn't want to ask, I am afraid you will return empty handed." Edward replied. Thranduil said nothing.

"Will you comply?" Edward asked.

"Let us have a civilized discussion." Bard intervened.

"Why do you care?" Thranduil replied.

"Hey, who's holding the gun to your head? Shut it." Edward snapped.

"Fine." Thranduil said.

"Come to the great hall. Don't kill each other please." Bard ordered.

Edward tentatively released Thranduil. The king stood straight up and marched to the great hall without a look to Kenway.

o0o

The three leaders sat down at a table in the great hall. Silence filled the room as Edward and Thranduil exchanged deadly stares.

"Alright, Lord Thranduil, my people were in trouble, attacked by Smaug. Our town was burned to the ground leaving us homeless and penniless. Captain Kenway not only slew the dragon but also provided us with relief supplies. He has our gratitude. Why this conflict." Bard questioned.

"Elrosan, Orodam, Anciel, Fornime, Halrodan, Celebornan. Six of my warriors. Fallen by the blade of Captain Kenway." Thranduil recited.

"How can this be resolved?" Bard asked.

"Kenway's execution." Thranduil replied.

"That is out of the question. We must come to an agreement. Captain Kenway has the support of Esgaroth and Erebor." Bard stated.

"Both of which are reduced to rubble by Smaug." Thranduil pointed out.

"Lord Thranduil I will see no more blood spilled over these lands the dragon took enough from us. Let us work with what we have. If you wish to help, fine but if not, leave." Bard said with finality.

Thranduil's features softened somewhat. He reclined a little back into his chair.

"I will make peace on a few terms." He conceded.

"Name them." Edward said with a hint of relief.

"I must receive the White Gems of Lasgalen, if you do not procure them then I will take them.

"That is all? You would go to war over a handful of gems?" Bard asked.

"I'd do it." Edward said.

"The heirlooms of my people are not easily forgotten." Thranduil said.

"Let me speak with Thorin." Bard said.

"You would try to reason with a dwarf?" Thranduil asked.

"Let me talk to him. My people also have a claim on that mountain." Bard said.

"Fine." Thranduil consented.

"I'll go with you." Edward said.

"That is settled." Bard said. He turned back to the elven king. "Any other terms?"

"Tauriel is to be taken into my custody." Edward was on his feet within seconds. His chair went screeching back.

"Never." He said with a deadly steel in his voice.

"Kenway." Bard scolded. "Take what you can get."

"She is not to be harmed." Edward demanded.

"Why?" Thranduil said with a cynical smile. "Love?"

"Not mine, but someone else will have my head should any harm come to her. Give me your word." Edward demanded.

"Fine, no harm shall come to her."

o0o

Edward had worked out the details of arrangements with Bard and Thranduil. After the negotiating finished. Tauriel was placed in the cells and work went on for the repairs of Dale. Edward and Bard put things in order and then made with haste to the mountain.

Edward and Bard rode together towards the imperious fortress. The dark green dwarven giants standing guard. Their carved stone axes ready for battle.

'They certainly have pride' Edward thought.

"Hail Thorin." Bard called as they noticed the dwarves on the battlements. The horses came to a stop as Thorin answered.

"What do you want?" Thorin said.

"Thorin, Thranduil is ready to attack this mountain and you cannot hope to defend it alone." Edward said.

"We wish that you would only give us our promised share and the elven gems." Bard informed.

"I will not treat with you while an armed host is on my doorstep." Thorin countered.

"That army is going to kill you all and take the gems and gold by force." Edward said.

"We will defend this mountain to the last dwarf." Thorin said.

"I wouldn't say that even with my crew of forty at my back thirteen dwarves and a hobbit are no match for an army of elves." Edward pointed out.

"You have not yet seen the strength of dwarves." Thorin haughtily declared.

"And you have not seen the strength of elves and men." Bard retorted.

"You will get nothing! Let the arrows fly!" Thorin yelled.

"Aye, why don't we start now?" Edward said as he pointed a pistol at Thorin. All the others ducked as Thorin drew a bow on Edward.

"I had started to trust you. Now you associate with elves and…" Thorin was cut off by Edward.

"Fighting elves."

"AND a company of ragged men." Thorin said angrily. A pistols shot caused everyone to jump. But a raven fell dead next to Edward's horse.

"How dare you!?" Gloin shouted.

"Bard, we're done." Edward turned his horse around and started back to Dale. Bard didn't argue and followed.

"Nothing." Edward said as he passed Thranduil at the gate.

"Fine, we attack at dawn. Will you join us?" Thranduil asked.

"I'm more likely to shoot you first." Edward said.

"Why do you fight for the dwarves?" Thranduil asked.

"Because they have more honor than you." Edward shot back.

o0o

Tauriel sat in her cell, pondering the recent events.

'Why did I do that? I had the trust of Thranduil and the responsibility of the entire kingdom and I threw it away.'

Her mind was a flurry of thoughts as she sat in her dimly lit cell. She was thinking that she faced humiliation and possibly death once this was over.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when all remaining light was taken away by a tall figure.

"What does the King want know." She asked boldly, thing it was a guard.

"He is just a Captain, and he wants you to be out of this cell." Adewale's voice answered.

Tauriel looked up at him as a crew member walked up next to him with a torch and a key ring.

"We best hurry sir." The crew member said, handing him the keys.

Adewale unlocked the cell and said: "They have locked your weapons in the locker to the right, down the hall."

"Thank you." Tauriel said as Adewale gave her another key.

"Kenway says that you should go back to the Jackdaw and wait unless you have another place to go." The crew member said.

Tauriel merely nodded and then took off at a quick pace out the door and down the hall. She found the locker and opened it to get her weapons. After she strapped them on she crept through the cells and quietly ascended the main stairs, passing unconscious elves. She reached the exit and slipped out. As soon as she came out she was grabbed by a man who blocked her mouth and pulled her away. She elbowed him in the gut but he simply spoke.

"Calm down lass." Edward said as he let go.

"You have just said something." Tauriel replied.

"I wanted it to be quick. Now what do you plan to do?" Edward asked.

"I want to see how this unfolds and how I can help." She answered.

"Well Thrud, Thran, Thru." Edward tried to say.

"Thranduil." Tauriel helped.

"Yes, he will try to find you and you won't be hard to see in this state." Edward said.

"What do you suggest?" Tauriel said.

"This." Edward unhooked the large coat he was wearing and gave it to her.

"I will get you to the area provided for me and my crew so that the elves don't snoop." He explained as Tauriel donned the large coat and put up the hood.

They walked through Dale as the city slept. They were trying to avoid attention when a voice boomed out.

"Edward my boy!" Gandalf said with glee.

Edward immediately froze. He faced Gandalf who was walking towards him and quickly waved. He turned back to Tauriel and said. "Keep going on this road and go right at the end and follow the road to the houses. Give them this." Edward handed her a small note.

Tauriel nodded and simply walked off so as not to arouse Gandalf suspicions.

"Who was that?" Gandalf asked.

"He needed to see one of my crew." Edward explained.

"Your crew hmm." Gandalf said as a rather annoyed look crossed his face. "Except for that Adewale they are all rather unsavory folk."

"So far I'd rather deal with all of them drunk than Thorin." Edward said, changing the subject.

"Thorin is apparently going that way. He will surrender I'm sure." Gandalf replied.

"No he won't." A voice said. They turned around and saw Bilbo walking up to them. "The dwarves will fight to the death to defend their home."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf said in surprise.

"I see Thranduil hasn't killed you yet Edward." Bilbo said.

"Oh?" Gandalf said, facing Edward.

"I may have killed a few…"

"Six." Bilbo said.

"Of his elves." Edward said, shooting an angry glare at Bilbo.

"I need to speak with Bard and Thranduil." Bilbo said before Gandalf could say anything.

o0o

"If I am not mistaken this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeon from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil said after Bilbo, Gandalf and Edward walked in.

"Yes." Bilbo muttered through his teeth as he looked away from Thranduil's steely gaze. "Sorry about that." Bilbo walked forward and reached into his coat. "I came to give you this." Bilbo placed a jewel that shined with pure brilliance.

"The Kings Jewel." Thranduil stated.

"And worth a King's ransom." Bard said as he looked at the jewel. "How is this yours to give?" He said as all eyes in the tent stared at him.

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo said.

Gandalf smiled at the hobbits confidence and genius.

"Look, I know dwarves can be rude and stubborn and pigheaded, with the worst manners you could possibly imagine. But they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fold." Bilbo said. "But I want to help them and this is how I want to do it."

"Thorin is not going to take this lightly." Edward stated. "With his madness he will probably remember how important that jewel is to him. He may just try to start killing as many as he can to get it back."

"But it may also be the best choice we have out of all out options." Bard replied.

"We will gather before the mountain in offer of a trade then." Thranduil said.

"I will not help you." Edward said.

"Neither would I ask, need, or want it." Thranduil retorted.

"Sire, Tauriel has escaped!" A guard said as he rushed in.

"Kenway!" Thranduil hissed.

"I've been here with all of you." Edward said defensively.

"Guard, organize a search for her. Kill on sight." Thranduil ordered.

o0o

 **This chapter was kind of fun. I hope you guys want more for this story. Please review.**


	9. Interuption

**I am betting some of you really want this chapter.**

o0o

The elves were marching all over Dale in search of Tauriel. They were entering houses and towers and searching every crack and crevice of the town. Eventually they marched up to the collection of buildings that the pirates used.

"Halt. Who goes there?" A pirate said as he got up with a musket in hand.

"Step aside mortal. We are looking for a fugitive." The leader of the elves said.

"You ain't lookin in ere." The pirate snarled.

"I wasn't asking." The leader said. He then roughly shoved the guard aside with an armored gauntlet. The pirate recovered and brought his musket up towards the leaders head. The other elves drew their swords as the leader turned towards the pirate.

"Do you have a death wish?" The elf asked haughtily.

"I pull this trigger and you will get it whether you want it or not." The pirate replied, tightening his grip and putting the bayonet right between the elf's eyes.

The leader put up his hand and another elf drew his bow on the pirate.

"Then you will meet the same fate." He pushed aside the musket and the elf fired the arrow.

The arrow twirled through the air towards the pirate's temple but was interrupted and it was slammed into the ground.

The elves looked as Edward stood up and lowered his hood.

"Now that is no way to treat my friend here." Edward said in a mocking voice.

"You will let us pass so we can find the fugitive." The leader demanded.

Edward took a swig from the bottle he held and motioned to the pirate to lower his musket which he had retrained on the leader.

"We like our privacy. So you can be on your way." Edward said as several more pirates appeared with muskets.

The leader stepped towards him.

"We are not afraid to kill you. In fact we may be rewarded for it." The leader threatened.

"I know." Edward said. Then he grabbed the elf's arm and spun him around as he kicked out his legs, causing him to fall on his face.

Edward and the other pirates laughed as the elf got up.

"Go on lad." Edward said as he laughed. "Save yourself the embarrassment.

The leader got up and brushed himself off. He decided it was fruitless to try again. He turned his troop around and he marched them away but not without a nasty glare towards Edward.

Edward walked back over to the chair he was sitting on earlier and continued the game of checkers he was playing. He finished the game in two moves and got up. He looked around at the other pirates who were talking, drinking and stumbling around. He looked up at the rooftops and noticed Tauriel sitting on a ledge with a cloak on. He quickly climbed up the house and sat down next to her.

"I see you don't much care for my crew." Edward said.

"What is there to care about? That is if you are fine with drinking and cursing." Tauriel replied.

"They do well in a fight." Edward said.

"That is what I fear." Tauriel said as a look of worry crossed her face.

"Thranduil doesn't have the stomach." Edward said, this time getting the name right.

"It is not Thranduil it is something else. Maybe orcs." Tauriel explained.

"My men could beat those things even if they were barely able to stand from drunkenness." Edward proclaimed.

"Not an army of thousands." Tauriel replied.

"That would be something to worry about. But it only be worry and possibility." Edward said.

"Maybe you are right." Tauriel replied.

Edward looked up towards the mountain.

"For what little I saw. That mountain is amazing." He said.

Tauriel didn't reply. Edward scanned the surrounding hills and taking it all in.

"The question still stands lass." He stated.

Tauriel looked at him, puzzlement evident in her expression. "What question?"

"Laketown? The balcony?" Edward hinted.

"I still don't recall." Tauriel replied.

"The question is what the devil are you still doing here? At least before you really fell out of favor with his majesty." Edward was staring at her now with expectancy.

"Why give away what you had and fight alongside me, a pirate and a murderer." Edward replied.

"You don't know what the Greenwood was like when I was younger…" Edward interrupted.

"Sod that, none of this fairy tale stuff will convince me. It's Kili, why so secretive, you were practically on the verge of making out on the shore of the lake!" Edward all but shouted.

"Keep your voice down" Tauriel hissed in reply. "You're right, but what does it matter?"

"I'm just saying, from personal experience, I know what it is like. Doing something stupid all for a dream that seems hopeless." Edward replied.

"What do you mean?" Tauriel asked.

"This is far too personal now for my liking." Edward retracted.

"Well I…"

"Sod off!" Edward snapped.

"But…" A click of Edward's wrist blade got her attention. "Alright." She hit a nerve of some sort. Kenway is right, she was stupid to do what she did, to fight with him, to take sides against her own people.

"What is that place?" He asked, gesturing to a series of towers that were built next to the mountain.

"That is Ravenhill. Sort of a first defense for Dale and the Mountain." She explained.

"I guess Thranduil is using it that way." Edward stated.

Tauriel looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There are lights moving around in the towers." Edward replied.

Tauriel whipped her head around and scanned the Ravenhill towers and saw a flickering light. She instantly stood up.

"That is not elves." She worriedly stated.

"Why not?" Edward said as he pulled a spyglass from his coat.

"Even men would have it better lit." Tauriel replied. She looked over at Edward as he looked through the spyglass.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It helps me see farther. What do you plan to do?" He asked.

"We should investigate." Tauriel replied. She then jumped to the next roof without another word.

"Well I guess she doesn't want to plan it out." Edward said to himself and quickly followed her.

o0o

The pair moved through a sleeping Dale with extreme care so as not to draw the guards. They had gotten out of the city and started up the road to Ravenhill. They walked up the road in silence as they both examined the structures ahead of them. They noticed several other flickers and the distant sound of an orc call. They eventually came to the base of the first tower, where all the commotion had come from. They stood on either side of the doorway once they approached. Edward put up his hood and extended his hidden blades and crept through the doorway, followed closely by Tauriel.

The pair reached a corner and Edward peeked out. There was a twirling staircase littered with old corpses and objects that had dust and spider webs all over them. Edward nodded and started to walk up the staircase. Tauriel looked back down the hallway and then started up the stairs after Edward. They silently ascended the tower without any incident. They reached a break off point for the stairs. They kept going up the stairs but an orc rounded the corner below them. The orc looked around but had no time to think before an elven dagger went through his head. Tauriel quickly climbed back up to Edward. They continued up the stairs until they reached the top. They walked down the hallway and reached the corner.

Edward peeked around the corner and saw several dozen orcs milling around and Azog standing at the overlook. Edward quickly turned back.

"Great." He whispered. Tauriel moved around him and peeked around. She instantly whipped back and drew her bow and an arrow.

"What now?" She whispered.

"If you want to leave fine. I'm going to do something stupid." Edward replied.

'Why am I not surprised?' Tauriel thought.

"I guess we don't turn back now." Tauriel answered him.

Edward grinned and reached into his coat and pulled out a large metallic ball with a piece of rope sticking out.

Tauriel looked at the object and didn't understand.

"You elves need gunpowder very badly." Edward said. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small stick. He scraped it on the wall and it ignited in a small flame. He touched the flame to the rope on the object. It sprung alight and started fizzling brightly. An orc call out to his companions and they started to approach Edward and Tauriel. Edward tossed the object at their feet.

"You might want to cover your ears." Edward said. They both followed those directions and the object exploded in a fiery blaze. Many of the orcs were instantly torn to pieces by the blast. Others were killed or wounded by debris. The floor gave out and collapsed bringing two orcs with it.

Azog shouted at the five remaining orcs and they started searching the nearby area. One orc came close to Edward which was its final mistake. Edward plunged his blade into the orcs throat and threw him into the hole in the floor. The other orcs and Azog locked onto Edward and Tauriel as they walked out with a pistol and arrow ready.

The orcs were cowering back but Azog let out a spine chilling chuckle. A swarm of orcs then streamed in through the other hallways that lead to the overlook.

"Any fantastic weapons that would be of use right now?" Tauriel asked as the orcs advanced on them.

"Why yes." Edward reached back and grabbed a small tube that connected to his shoulder. He brought one end to his lips and pointed it at Azog. He released a powerful gust of air that shot a small dart at Azog. Azog put up his hand and the dart hit it. Azog laughed again but then grabbed his head and started shouting. He dropped his hands and ran at his fellow orcs with fury blazing in his eyes.

"We now have an ally." Edward said as Azog ripped apart the orcs. He and Tauriel avoided an orc that was sent flying over their heads. The orcs were still coming up the stairs, their only escape was the overlook. They were running towards the edge of the overlook. An orc archer which had escaped Azog's rage drew an arrow on Tauriel without her notice. He took his shot when they jumped off the edge. The arrow hit Tauriel's upper arm. Her balance was thrown off as they fell. Edward noticed this and quickly grabbed her other arm. He noticed a small ledge beneath them that was approaching them fast. He reached out and grabbed hold of the ledge and cried out in pain once Tauriel's weight pulled on his arms. He pulled her up onto the ledge and pulled himself up.

Tauriel was looking at her wounded arm.

"Stupid was the right word." Tauriel said.

"You decided to stay lass." Edward said as he knelt down and looked at her arm.

"This is going to hurt." Edward said as he grabbed the arrow.

"Just get it over with." Tauriel replied.

Edward grabbed a strip of cloth from his belt and readied his hand. With a quick jerk the arrow came out and Tauriel hissed. Edward put the cloth on the wound and wrapped it around her arm. He stood up and helped up Tauriel.

"We need to warn them." Tauriel said.

"You do know that the princess has ordered his men to shoot you on sight." Edward said.

"Thranduil, needs to know." Tauriel replied, putting emphasis on the name.

"You and I both know he won't listen. I will warn Bard and Gandalf. You go back to the crew." Edward ordered. They started making their way down from the ledge they were on and then back down to Dale. They entered the town through the rear gate. They moved through the alleys to avoid detection. Eventually they reached the area sectioned off for the pirates only to meet with an unpleasant sight.

All of the crew members were tied up, gagged and on their knees. Elves were everywhere.

"Kenway and Tauriel." Thranduil said. "How pleasant of you to join us."

o0o

 **I hope you guys are liking this. Please review.**


	10. The Battle of the Five Armies

**Anybody mad yet?**

o0o

Edward and Tauriel stood like statues as the elves held the pirates.

"Surrender yourselves and I will consider letting these men live." Thranduil ordered.

"Thranduil stop this madness." Gandalf bellowed as he walked into view.

"Stay out of this Mithrandir. This is no concern of wizards." Thranduil replied.

"All of you stop this!" Tauriel shouted.

Everyone turned and stared at Tauriel.

"Orcs are mobilizing for an attack. They were setting up battle signals on Ravenhill." She explained.

"And why should I believe you?" Thranduil spat.

"Did none of you dunderheads hear the explosion?" Edward cut in, earning a glare from Thranduil.

"I did." Bard said as he approached the group.

"That was us interrupting orc plans." Tauriel said.

"If they are interrupted then why do you worry?" Thranduil replied.

"Interrupt, not stop." Tauriel explained.

"It matters not. We will attack the mountain at dawn and we will leave." Thranduil said. "Put them all in the dungeons."

The elven warriors pulled the pirates to their feet and started pushing them off towards the dungeons. Six elves then advanced on Edward and Tauriel in order to take them prisoner. Edward drew his swords and Tauriel drew her bow. Before anyone made a move a brilliant flash blinded everyone and knocked them off their feet.

"Stop with this madness!" Gandalf bellowed, sending shivers down everyone's spines. "We will not fight with one another while the darkness advances!"

The elves got up and were about to resume their task.

"Let them go!" Thranduil sharply ordered.

The elves let go of the pirates, who quickly ran for their confiscated weapons.

"You must all work together. If not, we will all be destroyed." Gandalf chided as if he talked to children.

"We may not kill each other but I will not work with them." Edward said.

"Save me from your petty grievances!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Thranduil and the elves marched off and the pirates returned to their tasks.

o0o

Edward looked out upon the fields of Erebor as it was filled with rank upon rank of elves. Thranduil and Bard were in front and they were conversing with Thorin. Tauriel had been working with a few Esgaroth soldiers to prepare for battle. Adewale made sure that every cannon, musket and pistol was cleaned and loaded. Swords were sharpened, walls and gates were reinforced. Dale was not fit for living but it was fit for siege.

"The women and children are in the great hall with a small soldier guard." Tauriel informed Edward.

"Nothing more to do then. I guess we wait." Edward replied.

He lifted up his spyglass and peered out at the gate of Erebor. Thorin was staring at Bilbo and then flew into a rage. He grabbed the hobbit by his collar and tried to throw him over the edge but the other dwarves stopped him.

"That's not good." Edward said.

"What?" Tauriel asked.

"Well Bilbo almost got thrown over the gate. How is your arm?" Edward said, changing the subject.

"Numb." Tauriel replied.

Edward focused again on his spyglass. Thorin looked back at Bard, Thranduil and Gandalf. He said something just as a raven landed next to him. Instantly all eyes turned to the hill next to the elvish army. A single silhouette appeared on the hill but was followed by hundreds of others. Dwarves.

Hundreds of dwarves with spears, shields and battle carts. A single rider astride a boar rode down towards the elves and men.

"Dwarves. An army of them." Edward said as he put away his spyglass.

"Things will escalate. You know that." Tauriel stated.

"I can be stubborn and aggressive but these dwarves are something else." Edward replied.

Then the elves drew and fired a hail of arrows towards the dwarves. The dwarves replied by launching ballistae bolts. The bolts then released a cable that spun around with speed. They shredded the arrows as they passed and collided with the elvish infantry.

Edward and Tauriel just stood there as the dwarves and elves slaughtered each other. The leader of the dwarves was rampaging through the elvish lines. For a while they fought each other but the ground began to rumble. Every pair of eyes turned from the skirmish to the hills. Suddenly enormous worms broke out of the surface. They pulled back into their holes and orcs poured out from the opening.

"I guess you were right lass." Edward said. Tauriel just rolled her eyes. The orcs on the Ravenhill tower raised their signals and blared their horns.

"Ade, give the order." Edward said.

"Signal the housing wall to fire." Adewale ordered. A pirate got up onto an elevated perch and waved a pair of small flags in a code. Then cannon fire roared from the right side of Dale.

"Fire!" Edward shouted. Cannon fire erupted from the walls of Dale sending deadly projectiles into the orc ranks.

"Mortars now!" Adewale bellowed. The mortars that were held in the courtyard made their presence known as they fired a hail of metal onto the orcs. Even though their frontlines were shattered, the orcs advanced on the dwarves and elves. The dwarves had marched forward and created a Phalanx shield wall. The orcs were about to collide with it but waves of elves leapt over the dwarven wall and engaged the orcs.

"Feeling useless yet?" Tauriel asked.

"Yes." Edward replied.

Adewale shouted again and the cannons were adjusted and fired, tearing holes into the orc flank. Then on top of the hill, trolls appeared. They dropped to their fists, revealing catapults on their backs. The volley flew towards Dale. A cannon was hit and it and its crew were flung from the wall. Others slammed into the walls and houses. A smaller troll slipped through between the catapults and charged forward. There was a stone wedge strapped to its head. The cannons fired again and the troll was hit four times. The cannon balls ripped holes in the troll and it fell dead before it could complete its task.

"They are getting creative." Edward remarked.

Then four more of the trolls with wedges came rushing up towards the cannon wall. Two went down in the first volley but the other two kept going. One reached the wall before the other but before he attacked a cannon took his head off. But the other wasn't stopped. It jumped towards the wall and it busted an enormous hole in the wall. The cannons were still supported by what is left of the wall. They were out of commission until the pirates could move them. Orcs poured into the city through the hole and the men of Esgaroth and the pirates had their hands full.

"Captain, the orcs have breached the north wall!" A pirate shouted. Edward turned around with Tauriel and they both made their way down the wall.

"Open the gate!" A pirate shouted. The gate opened and a large battalion of men came through, led by Bard.

"Orcs have breached the north wall. The women and children are barricaded in the hall but the guards can't hold it for long." Edward said.

"Right. Men we are going to defend the great hall." Bard said.

"Ade!" Edward shouted.

"Yes captain." Adewale replied.

"Stay here and protect the guns. I am going to engage the orcs." Edward said.

"I am going with you." Tauriel said.

"Not with your arm." Edward said as he signaled pirates to gather to him.

"You think that will stop me?" Tauriel said.

"Not really. Cooper! Get out the armor!" Edward shouted.

"Aye captain." The pirate replied. He ran over to a nearby storage locker and he opened it and started handing out chest plates and shoulder guards.

"What armor is that?" Tauriel asked.

"Dragon." Edward replied. "Right follow me. We are making for the north wall!"

The entire party ran through the streets. They were getting closer to the wall but Bard and a great deal of men came running up.

"The orcs overpowered us. We need to get to the market." Bard said.

"Where are your archers?" Tauriel asked.

"North towers with the cannons." Bard replied.

"Weston! Take your shooters and get to the rooftops!" Edward shouted. "Tauriel go with them."

Several pirates who carried muskets broke off and ran for the buildings with Tauriel in the lead.

"I'd wager we are off to the market." Edward said.

Everyone the turned right at the next intersection and began running. They had reached sight of the market but it was swarming with orcs which moved to engage them.

Bard and Edward gestured a charge and the battalion let out a roar and charged forward to meet the orcs. The collided with a crash and they fought viciously. Swords whirled in flurries of motion. Edward shouted to the pirates and they all pushed the orcs back which gave them a small gap with which they all whipped out their pistols and slaughtered their front line. Tauriel and the pirate snipers reached the rooftops near the fight and they reigned death upon the orcs. The orcs were eventually routed.

"Don't pursue! Regroup!" Bard shouted.

The battalion reformed. They had lost almost twenty men.

"We were lucky." Bard said as he looked at one of the fallen men.

"We need to move." Edward said as he sheathed his swords, which were black from orc blood.

Edward signaled Tauriel to move towards the market and the entire battalion made off towards the market.

Cannons blared and reigned destruction upon the battlefield. Smoke billowed from destroyed buildings and bodies lay all over the town and field of Erebor. The elves had abandoned the dwarves and had made for Dale. The dwarves were being slaughtered by the orcs and trolls. The men of Dale were trying as hard as they could but the orcs were pushing them back. They were losing.

Edward and his pirates had gotten separated from Bards men and had made their way back to the gate cannons. When they got there they found Thranduil making quick work of fifteen orcs as other elves came into Dale.

Thranduil stood up and faced Edward.

"We need to push them from Dale in order to fight them." Thranduil said.

"We are losing so many men that we can't hold ground without being slaughtered." Edward replied.

"Edward!" Bard shouted as he ran up with Alfrid and his son Bain. "The northern cannons have been taken. Your men were all killed."

Edward growled and signaled his men.

"Stay here and guard these cannons. Under no circumstances do you leave them." Edward ordered his men.

Edward and Bard then ran off to meet up with Tauriel and the snipers. They found them being attacked by a pair of trolls.

Edward broke into a sprint and jumped up onto a wagon and then onto the trolls head. He drew one sword and he shoved it through the trolls head. He pulled it out and jumped off as the troll fell dead. Bards archers then came running up the stairs and then turned around with arrows drawn. They shot at the troll that appeared behind them. They riddled it with arrows and it fell back and crushed an entire squad of orcs.

The snipers and filled another trolls head with bullets.

Tauriel sheathed her blades and approached them men.

"The elves have entered the city but the dwarves are being routed." Bard said.

"We must retake the north wall and towers." Tauriel replied.

"Yes, we need those cannons." Edward said.

The entire group then started moving and started cutting through scores of orcs. They had reached sight of the wall but they were then attacked from all side by orcs. They fought for their lives as the orcs tightened the circle.

Tauriel managed to start weakening a section of the orcs line and eventually she broke it but once they escaped they realized that only four men of Dale survived with Bard, Edward and Tauriel.

"We have got to get out of here." Bard said.

The seven of them started running back to the gate. The archers then regrouped with them and two other battle groups joined them in the retreat. They were running from the orcs who ruthlessly pursued them. Elves then burst around the corner and covered the retreat. Eventually they reached the gate but there was a problem. The cannons and the crew were being overrun by orcs. Adewale was trying his very best but there were too many orcs.

Edward then without thinking ran forward and engaged the orcs. They had no idea of his fury and it was the last thing many of them knew. Bard, Tauriel and the other men of Dale attacked to and started to beat the orcs.

Edward moved forward an orcs throat and pushed it aside as another attacked. He parried and put his other sword in its gut. Adewale and only five other men were left and they were fighting with extreme fury. Adewale blocked an orc and shot it in the head with a pistol. He turns around and dodged an attack and he beheaded the orc. The man next to him went down with a sword in his throat. Another pirate was thrown off of the gate and he broke his neck upon impact with the ground.

Edward was trying desperately to get to his quartermaster. He was shooting, slicing and punching his way through dozens of orcs. Adewale cut into an orcs stomach but another sliced his arm. He turned and shoved the orc off the gate and stabbed another. But now the other men are dead and Adewale was wounded. Edward was fighting hard but Adewale was taking more hits. Adewale shoved his sword into an orcs face. Another orc ran at him but he went down with a knife in his throat but as Adewale turned and locked blades with an orc another plunged his sword into his back.

Edward roared and threw three orcs off the gate and cut down two others but the orc Adewale was fighting then cut Adewale's throat and the quartermaster fell down onto his face. Edward then jumped and stabbed both of the orcs. The others quickly fled as the men of Dale attacked them.

Edward knelt down next to Adewale and turned him over. The man eyes were closed and his hands were already cold. Edward shouted in agony and hatred. Tauriel couldn't say or do anything. She turned and noticed Thranduil and another elf walking away from the battle and she quickly ran off.

Then a horn blared across the entire battlefield. All eyes turned towards Erebor. An enormous golden bell smashed through the main gate of the mountain. Thorin and the dwarves then appeared out of the mountain and rallied with the failing dwarves. They then charged towards the orcs and let out a fearsome battle cry and they smashed into the orcs.

"Any man who wants to give their last, follow me!" Bard shouted.

Edward got up from Adewale's dead body and ran for the rooftops.

His rage knew no bounds. He attacked the orcs in a flurry of steel. He single handedly destroyed twenty man size squads of orcs. He rampaged all throughout Dale. He eventually slaughtered a squad of orcs but then heard a voice.

"Fili, Kili and Dwalin. Thorin is taking his best warriors." Edward turned and saw the dwarves charging up Ravenhill.

Edward then started running back to the eastern gate in order to reinforce Thorin. He was then cut off by a horse. He looked up as Legolas dismounted the horse.

"A little late." Edward said.

"What is happening?" Legolas asked.

"I need to get to Ravenhill in order to help Thorin." Edward replied.

"I will go as well." Legolas said.

"Just don't try to kill me this time." Edward said.

The pair started off through Dale towards the eastern gate. Then several orcs engaged them. As Legolas and Edward fought Edward noticed something in the next street over. Tauriel was standing there with an arrow drawn but she didn't fire. Edward broke off and ran towards her.

"There is no love in you." He heard her say. Then her bow was broken in half and an elven sword was held up to her neck.

Edward walked up but wasn't seen.

"Your love for that dwarf is nothing. But are you ready to die for it." Thranduil said.

Edward had enough. He ran at Thranduil and collided with him. The elf flew to the ground and he dropped his sword. Thranduil got up and retrieved his sword as Legolas walked into view. Thranduil motioned for the elves to stand down.

"We better leave now." Edward said as Legolas ran up.

"Legolas you are coming with us." Thranduil said.

Edward and Tauriel had already started running to Ravenhill.

"I cannot." Legolas then started off after them.

o0o

The trio was in a full sprint as they approached Ravenhill. Legolas had informed both Edward and Tauriel of a second army that is coming down through Ravenhill.

They were on the bridge that crossed between Dale and Ravenhill when Legolas stopped. Edward and Tauriel turned around and saw him looking at something. They looked up and they saw a massive swarm of gigantic bats. One was swooping down towards them and Legolas jumped and grabbed onto its legs. The bat instantly gained altitude and flew off with Legolas in tow.

"Show off." Edward muttered. Then he and Tauriel started sprinting again.

Eventually they had reached the tower and broke off onto the outer hall. They saw light up ahead and then four orcs.

Tauriel drew her twin blades and parried an orcs sword to the side. She brought up her other blade and blocked another attack while at the same time cutting the first orcs throat. She plunged her free dagger into the second orc then whirled around and beheaded a third. The fourth swung but she blocked and put both of her blade into his neck.

"Now that you're done lets go." Edward said. They walked out onto the balcony.

"Kili!" Tauriel shouted.

"Tauriel!" A distant voice shouted.

Then a roar sound through the tower and Edward was sent towards the cliff edge and Tauriel into the staircase. Bolg grabbed a hold of Tauriel after his surprise attack and threw her against the wall. He drew his mace as he walked over to her but Edward rushed at the orc. He collided with Bolg and they both fell to the ground in the tussle. Bolg grabbed Edwards arm and punched the Assassin in the face. Edward fell back onto the stone ground as Bolg got up. Tauriel then attacked Bolg by leaping onto him. She tried to stab him in the chest with her blade but he diverted the blow. Tauriel did manage to sink her blade into Bolg's lower shoulder but he howled in rage and threw her off. He picked up his mace and knocked Edward back with it as he advanced on Tauriel.

Bolg raised his mace to strike Tauriel, who was on the ground, but another person jumped onto Bolg's shoulders and tried to stab him. Tauriel recognized Kili as Bolg flipped him onto the staircase. Kili whipped up as Edward recovered. Tauriel rolled out of the way as Bolg brought his mace down. Kili seized the moment to leap at the orc and he grazed his arm but Bolg bashed the dwarf aside sending him right off the balcony. Tauriel dodged a swing from Bolg as Edward jumped onto him and when his mace came around again Tauriel brought up her remaining knife and cut off two of Bolg's fingers.

Bolg's mace fell from his hand as he roared. He grabbed Edward and threw him against the wall. Tauriel attacked but Bolg grabbed her wounded arm and bent it back and punched her in the stomach. He grabbed her around the throat and pulled her dagger from his shoulder. Tauriel was fighting him but she couldn't escape. Edward slid underneath her and brought his sword up to swing at the orcs leg but Bolg kicked him away. Then, using Tauriel's dagger, he stabbed her in the stomach.

Tauriel felt the blade enter her core and then it came out. Bolg stabbed her again and again. Tauriel's vision was being chocked by pain and loss of air. She tasted blood on her tongue and felt more coming up her throat. Bolg stabbed her a fourth time, released the dagger and threw her onto the stairs.

Edward ran at him and jumped towards the orcs head. He grabbed on and Bolg lost balance causing them to fall off the balcony. Kili ducked his head as the orc and pirate fell down the rocks. He noticed Tauriel wasn't there and he started climbing faster.

Edward landed with a thud on a small rock ledge. He looked up just in time to see a stone tower which lay across a river fall and bridge the gap. Bolg jumped down onto the tower as Legolas appeared. Legolas drew Thorin's sword and attacked Bolg.

Edward got up and jumped onto the bridge and started running. Bolg noticed the Assassin and grabbed hold of Legolas and swung him around at just the right time to send Edward off. Legolas escaped Bolg's grip and landed on the bridge. Edward had grabbed an outer lantern mount and pulled himself up. He got a small distance behind Bolg as Legolas fought him and threw a rope dart. Edward ran up as Bolg wrestled with the line and leapt up. He punched the orc across the face and dazed him. He then whipped around with a pistol in hand. He fired and lodged the bullet in Bolg's eye. The orc fell off of the makeshift bridge and Edward tied the dart. He stood up as Legolas looked down on Bolg's hanging corpse.

"Is that what they do?" Legolas asked.

"Aye." Edward replied.

They heard a clash of swords and they looked up to the rivers waterfall and saw none other than Thorin wrestling with and orc. Legolas without a second thought threw Thorin's elven sword into the orcs chest. Thorin pulled the sword out and sent the orc down the frozen waterfall. He got up and started running. Edward and Legolas felt a small shake in the bridge and they started running towards one end. They leapt off onto the rocks as the bridge collapsed.

"Come on." Edward said as he started climbing.

He and Legolas climbed up to the stone balcony and found Kili.

With and unmoving, bloodied Tauriel in his arms. Her own dagger protruding from her stomach.

o0o

 **There is a big twist for you. Please review.**


	11. A Friend in Need

**Will Tauriel survive? Just read the chapter.**

o0o

Kili let out a cry of anguish as he held Tauriel in his arms. Her abdomen had been punctured four times leaving four bloody wounds, one of them filled with an elven dagger. Her eyes were closed since she passed out when it happened. A small trail of blood ran from her cheek down past her neck.

Legolas stood, rooted to the spot, with wide eyes as he looked upon his friend. Edward wanted to say something but the words couldn't get past his throat.

"Tauriel no, don't leave me." Kili all but whimpered.

Edward then broke out of his shock. "Kili. Kili!"

Kili answered by looking up at the pirate with red eyes. "We need to get her down to Dale. I think there are elven healers who could help.

"What is the use?" Legolas managed to get out.

"Shut up!" Edward shouted. He marched forward and kneeled down.

"Kili let me carry her." He saw a small glimmer of hope pass Kili's eyes as he spoke.

Kili moved and propped up the wounded elf for Edward to grab. Edward slid his arms underneath Tauriel. One arm holding up her back, the other behind her knees. Tauriel's head then slid her head down his arm and stopped against his upper arm, adding a bit of red to the black that coated his robes.

"Follow closely. Orcs are still around." Edward then turned around and headed up the stairs.

They ran through the labyrinth of stairs and hallways on Ravenhill without interruption. They were trying to reach and cross the river. Eventually they reached a door that led out to the river. Edward ran forward but almost tripped over something. He turned around as Legolas and Kili followed. He looked down only to see Fili lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He was dead, his eyes still open.

A clash then a roar brought the trio's attention to the river. Azog was standing over Thorin with his blade poised towards the dwarf's chest but Thorin's sword kept it at bay. Edward saw Thorin's arms shake as they held back Azog's sword. Edward gently put Tauriel down and then broke into a full sprint. He heard footsteps next to him and he noticed Legolas was running with him. Edward drew his pistol but when he pulled the trigger it merely clicked. He quickly looked and noticed the pistol was covered in Tauriel's blood. Because he used his waist pistols, he had no other ranged weapon. He didn't stop he drew his swords as Legolas drew his daggers. He pulled every ounce of energy and pushed towards his goal: Azog.

Edward slammed into Azog causing the pair to fall to the icy ground with a clatter. Legolas instantly jumped onto Azog but the orc blocked his attack. Edward got up and dodged a swipe and brought his swords up for an attack. He and Legolas attacked at the same time but Azog managed to swerve off Edwards swipes. He pushed his swords to the side and stepped forward as Legolas passed and before Edward recovered he grabbed the Assassin and threw him across the lake. Thorin was getting up as Edward was in midair and the pair collided with a crash and sent Thorin into the water. Legolas was thrown up onto the other side of the lake. Azog took his open window and charged forward towards Edward. The orc picked up his prized mace which he had lost in his battle with Thorin. Edward brought up his swords to block but Azog's attack sent him flying again.

Thorin clambered back onto the ice and picked up his sword. His entire body ached with wounds and fatigue but he ran nonetheless. He picked up speed as Azog advanced on Edward. He clashed with Azog and ended up on top but Azog threw him onto his back next to Edward. Both the Dwarf and the Man recovered at the same time. Edward attacked first but Azog's mace sent him back again. Thorin then darted back as Azog attacked. Legolas was running across the lake but Thorin was pinned by Azog and the tower. Orcs had come out of the tower and engaged Kili and now Edward. Thorin had no help. He swung his sword towards Azog but the Orc smacked the weapon from his grasp.

" _ **There is no hope. Die now Son of Durin."**_ Azog spat. He lifted his mace with a roar but the roar was cut off.

Azog's mace fell from his grasp. He stumbled back with the mixed look of both horror and victory etched on his face. Thorin then noticed a dagger embedded in the orcs neck. Thorin then dove for Orchrist and heaved the weapon in a mighty slash that removed the Orc's head.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouted as he stabbed the last orc.

Thorin turned and noticed the flame haired she elf looking at him. She was breathing heavily but then more blood came up her throat causing her to choke. Her head then dropped into the snow.

"No, no, no, no, no." Edward said as Legolas closed his distance.

Edward turned Tauriel onto her back. She had pulled her dagger from her abdomen and saved Thorin's life by letting it rest in Azog's neck. The wound it was in then began to ooze blood profusely.

Edward picked her up again and started running across the lake followed by Kili, Thorin and Legolas. An Eagle's cry then split the air. The group turned as the great eagles passed over them to face the army that Bolg had brought. They brought their claws down to ground level and picked up speed. They hit the army with a speed and ferocity that destroyed several columns of them. An object then fell from one of the eagle's backs and by the time it hit the ground it was an enormous bear.

The group then continued as the forces of Dwarves, Men, Elves and Eagles destroyed the last remaining Bats and Orcs. Dale was again a fiery mess that could almost compare to Smaug's devastation. Fires burned and bodies lay all through the town and the fields of Erebor. The battle had been won, but at great cost.

o0o

Dale was hectic. Elves had set up a medical center in the great hall and in several tents for the wounded. People were shouting for their loved ones and others were trying to clean up the bodies.

"Move." Edward constantly repeated as they moved through the square. Tauriel's bleeding was causing worry on how much blood she has lost. Her face was starting to pale but there was still warmth in her body. She was fighting for her life.

"Lord Legolas!" An elven voice shouted. Legolas looked over to one of the healing tents.

"Edward come here." The group then moved towards the tent but Thorin and Kili desperately tried to keep up in the chaos.

"Livenir, Tauriel needs medical attention right now." Legolas ordered.

The healer, Livenir, put on a rather questioning expression.

"But what of King Thr-"

"That does not matter." Legolas snapped. "She is dying."

Livenir nodded and gestured for Edward to bring Tauriel into the tent.

Wounded elves lined both sides of the tent. Most had rather superficial injuries but some were rather serious, and bloody.

"Set her down here." Livenir said as she gestured to an open bed.

Edward gently placed Tauriel on the bed and stood up. His robes were no covered in a mixture of orc and elven blood.

"These wounds were not given by orc weapons." Livenir pointed out.

"An orc used her own dagger against her." Legolas informed.

Livenir nodded her head and called out to several other healers.

"You must leave. But you must know that she may not survive."

"No I must stay with her." Kili spoke up.

"You can't we have to perform several healing spells that are complex, confidential and require no one other than those performing it and the patient" Livenir replied.

Thorin placed a hand on Kili's shoulder but the dwarf brushed it off and marched outside followed by the others.

Legolas walked off into the crowd without another word as the others stood to the side of the tent entrance.

"Kili." Thorin said. Kili looked at his uncle and Thorin gestured for him to follow. Edward stood there in complete utter silence.

Kili followed his uncle into a secluded alley.

"Why do you care for the elf?" Thorin said with an angry expression.

"She saved your life uncle." Kili said as he avoided the direct truth.

"But from what I saw your care for her went beyond that." Thorin replied.

"Why aren't you worried?" Kili asked defensively.

"She is an elf. What would you expect of me?" Thorin shot back.

"For you to let go of your pride and arrogance and realize that all elves are not like Thranduil." Kili answered. "Even his son is better. He saved your life and gave your sword back."

Thorin then donned a genuine smile. "You love her."

Kili looked at his uncle in utter surprise. "I wouldn't. I, I" Kili stuttered.

"While I am not happy it was an elf of all choices. You are different Kili. You deserve nothing less." Thorin said.

Kili could not believe that Thorin was saying this.

"But what of Dain, The Company and the other dwarves. Will they not look down on us?"

"Come on your love isn't that short."

"Ha, ha. I'm being serious."

"Yes that is true. None will approve. If you truly love her then I don't doubt you would give up the throne if it meant losing her."

"But I am losing her."

"While I may hate elves. Their skill in healing is undeniably great."

"That does me no consolation."

"Kili. I can't make them approve but, I cannot believe I am saying this, it doesn't matter."

Kili was on the verge of fainting. Surely Thorin was messed up by the battle.

Several hours later Kili sat outside the tent where Tauriel was being cared for. Darkness had blanketed the land and Dale was licking its wounds. Most of the bodies within Dale were buried and burned. Edward's crew was buried on top of the northern hills in honor of their brave defense. Adewale's grave was made most prominent and once it was done Edward sat in front of the graves for the entire evening.

Eventually Livenir appeared in the entrance of the tent. Kili jumped up and looked at her.

"There is both good and grave news." She said.

"Just me." Kili said.

"She is alive." Kili's heart soared at these words.

"She is going to recover with minimal defect." Livenir said.

Kili's heart wobbled in its flight.

"Minimal?" He looked at her.

"The wound which held the blade the longest became infected. She will be sick until tomorrow. The wounds will leave scars and the worst of it is she will not be able to produce a child."

Kili instantly got Livenir's hint of their situation.

"I personally don't care." She whispered.

"Can I see her?" Kili asked.

"Certainly." Livenir replied.

They then entered the tent. The wounded had decreased as the healers had worked hard the entire day. Tauriel was in the back and was cordoned off.

"It will be private." Livenir said.

"Thank you." Kili said with sincerity that surprised Livenir.

Kili entered the small room. There was no trace of any blood or impurity. Tauriel lay on the bed in the center. She was pale and in pain but she was alive.

"Kili." She breathed.

"Tauriel, you, your alive." Kili said as tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

"I would not leave you my love." Tauriel weakly replied.

Kili smiled as he listened.

"We won." He said.

"What of Bolg." She asked.

"I think he was slain by Edward." Kili replied.

"And Azog?"

"Thorin beheaded him."

"What do you think will become of us?"

"You will never believe it."

"Oh really."

"Thorin knows, he is completely fine with it."

Tauriel's eyes widened.

"No not possible."

"Like I said."

"You are being serious."

"Dead serious." A far deeper voice than Kili's answered. The couple turned to the doorway and saw Thorin. He looked much better after access to medical attention and clean clothes. Bilbo was just behind him.

"I never thought such a day would come Thorin Oakenshield." Tauriel said.

"Don't press your luck." Bilbo mouthed to them so Thorin would see.

"Elf."

"Tauriel." Kili corrected.

"Tauriel." Thorin corrected. "You managed to steal the heart of my nephew. Under any other circumstances I would hate you and forbid this. But you stole another thing."

Puzzled looks were passed around.

"The death sentence of the Line of Durin. The dwarves owe you a debt that can't be paid unless they offer up their lives in the way you did. To be honest you don't seem to be too bad."

"You must have hit your head Thorin." Bilbo said.

Thorin chuckled as Tauriel laid there utterly dumbfounded.

o0o

The battlefields were now utterly spotless. Dale still needed reconstruction and there was plenty of work to be done but something plagued Thorin's mind. Edward hadn't been seen in two weeks. When Thorin went up to the graves of his crew all he found was Adewale's sword laid out on his grave.

Thorin was working with Bard and Thranduil in Dale one on discussion of a triple alliance between the kingdoms. Soon Fili was to be buried in Erebor and Thorin crowned king but he wanted an early start.

He had gone up onto the south wall and look over the lake. Lake Town still lay in charred ruins and Smaug's remains still poked up above the water. The Jackdaw had not moved ever since its crew came to Dale.

Thorin stood there, hands clasped behind his back, breathing in the fresh air of peace and possibility.

He felt a presence next to him. He turned slightly and recognized the presence to be Legolas.

"Kenway has not been heard from. Your nephew claims he may have gone down to his ship." Legolas said. The cannons and mortars had been carted back to the Jackdaw by the men of Dale. And they repaired them as well.

"Who knows what he may be doing. He is a mystery." Thorin replied. A small puffed of smoke then came off of the Jackdaw only seen by Legolas. Then a small echoing boom disturbed the morning silence.

"Found him." Thorin said. He then turned and made his way towards the stables.

o0o

 **There was a point where I wanted to put actual elvish in but I want to avoid any legal issues possible. I hope you are happy with the way it turned out. There is far more waiting for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Ubisoft.**

 **Teaser for this story: The mechanic has awoken. The Observatory is not done with Edward Kenway.**


End file.
